


Her Anchor

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abduction, And it isn't end the world 'Just because someone had to be the villain', Bad Ending, Bandits are the same regardless of time and place, But the Bad Ending is for Chrom and Lucina, Chapter 4 starts the 'Present' timeline, Child Neglect, Chrom and Robin butt heads a lot, Chrom gives all the paperwork to Robin, Concern, Consensual Underage Incest Sex, Damaged Character, Depression, Diarrhea hexes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even marriage can't stop Cordelia from idolizing Chrom, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Grima has a reasonable goal, Grima isn't all evil, Grima isn't all-powerful, Grima-Robin makes a better parent than Cordelia, Grima-Robin still cares for his daughter, Grima-Robin still makes for a better parent than Cordelia, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Henry's puns, I don't like how I can't just re-arrange tags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest Sex Scene, Lucina misses the 'good old days', Lucina sure is getting kicked around a lot in this story, Many Deaths, Marriage Without Love, Masochism, Masturbation, Morgan first shows in Chapter 7, Morgan hasn't been born in the 'Future' timeline, Multiverse, Oedipal Issues, Out of Character, Robin and his family get a Good Ending, Robin pissing people off, Self-Harm, Self-Imposed Isolation, Sensual Cutting, Severa goads her 'past' father to leave her 'past' mother, Severa is about two years younger than the rest, Severa is the youngest 'Child' Shepherd, Shepherds Concerned about Robin and Chrom, So fook it, Starting in the 'Future' timeline, Strange feelings, The rest of the Shepherds get a 'Meh' ending, The tags are out of order, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrest Within the Shepherds, free food, hopelessness, revealing secrets, this is gonna hurt, violent behavior, which makes her 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Severa's life has been in the gutter since she was born, her mother still chases and idolizes Chrom, even going so far as to not take care of her own daughter. As such, Severa has developed an intense hatred of her.Her father, Robin, on the other hand, is the literally the only one who cares for her, he is her adviser, coach, father, friend... the only one who understands her. The only one who adapts to her wants and needs.He is the only one that keeps her grounded.He is her anchor.





	1. One Parent, One Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> This is less of a full story and more of snippets from important moments of this OoC Severa.
> 
> This idea sparked off of 'RitF' chapter 6, I changed a few details around and here it is. The comfort is few and far, while angst and pain dominate this fic.
> 
> The two questions that really drove this forward are: What if marriage didn't stop Cordelia's obsession with Chrom? What if she married Robin just to get closer to Chrom?

It is fast approaching night-time over the Shepherd’s camp in Plegia. The Dragon’s Table is no more than day’s march off. Robin and Chrom are going over the plans once more, while the rest of the Shepherds are either training or calling it early. Both are viable options, being well rested for the, without a doubt, most important battle would be a boon as much as another hour of training.

Severa’s opinion in the matter? Train, there is no other option. She scowls as she lands another blow on the wooden dummy, they won’t leave her behind, they can’t. She needs to prove that she can be  **better** than her mother. Who cares if she has to work triple time to just keep up? That she is the youngest of the children that have volunteered to join their parents? That her mother, even after death, is casting a seemingly all-consuming shadow over her, forever taunting her own inadequacy with Cordelia’s perfection. The dummy’s head comes clean off with a particularly vicious strike.

_ ‘You are too young to be here, Severa.’ _ Were the protests,  _ ‘You need more training.’ _ But she showed she can fight after she floored both Owain and Kjelle, so they reluctantly let her join.  _ ‘You need time to mourn.’ _ Was the next excuse.

Mourn who? Mother? All of the other Shepherds had two loving parents… Severa had one and it sure as hell wasn’t her mother. Even being married wasn’t enough to keep her from ogling Chrom. She spits on the ground before impaling the dummy’s chest and leaving the practice sword there.  _ ‘Cordelia… she succumbed to her injuries from the last battle…’ _ Maybe she is cold for not caring, but is it really? Considering her own mother never bothered to properly raise her own daughter?

She all but stomped her way away from the training area, she doesn’t need to have another injury from channeling anger into attacks.  _ ‘Another injury? Gods, it’s like you are doing this on purpose, Severa.’ _ The red-hair fighter stopped at the war tent, where her father is now alone, good… her mother’s idol has left. She gently pushed the flap away to see her father hunched over a set of maps.

“Come on in.” He looked right at her as she enters.

This! This right here is why she prefers father… she is the only one where Robin will actually  **stop** what he is doing before addressing her. He takes time out of his studies to assist in whatever problems cloud her. So, what’s mother’s excuse? “Hi…” She curtly says.

“Training again?” His tone is level, serious and in no way trying to poke fun at her.

“I can’t keep up.” She admits.

“You’ll pass them.” He replies just as clipped, but it isn’t in a rude or dismissive manner. He changes his way of talking to suit  **her** .

“Am I too young?” She sits on the opposite side of the table.

“Can you wield a weapon?” He asks.

“Duh.”

“Then no, you are not too young.” Internally, Severa is smiling. Thank the gods for her father being so perceptive and just knowing what to say. “Anything else?”

“The coming battle?” She gestures towards the map.

“I have it covered.”

“Something’s wrong.” She barely missed the crack in his demeanor, but considering how long she all but stuck by his side, she knew the very small hints.

He sighs and rubs a hand through his dark grape/almost black hair… a hair color she rather have, rather than yet another reminder of how much she isn’t like her mother. “I knew you would visit after Chrom left…” She lets him take his time, “I… need to confess a few things.”

“Can’t be anything worse than what my mother did.”

“Most of them are about her, actually.” He reaches under the table and brings out a single letter… but keeps it on him. “Promise?”

He didn’t need to ask the whole thing,  _ ‘Promise you won’t tell?’ _ Severa nods, “Of course.”

“This one you probably already figured out, but Cordelia didn’t actually love me. She married me because I am Chrom’s closest confident and she was hoping to get to him through me.”

She scowls, “I know she kept eyeing him.”

He nods, “Second…” He pauses, “I raised you… alone.”

The scowl fades slightly and she raises an eyebrow, “Mother was there.”

Another nod, “She was usually in the same building, but as for taking care of you? No, that was all me… Gods, Severa, I had to find another woman just to keep you fed as a baby.”

_ ‘Another strike against mother.’ _ By this point she already stopped caring about her and Severa’s opinion on her can’t drop any lower. “Let me guess, too busy chasing Chrom?”

“Mhm… there are two parts to the last one,” A single tear comes and fades in an instant, “Even as I sat beside her while she took her final breaths, she didn't say my name or yours... but Chrom's.”

Somehow her opinion dropped… no, it just faded from existence, “She what?!”

Yet he continues, “I… knowingly let her fall. I had growing suspicions over time, and I acted on them. Seems I was correct, had she the chance, she would have left me for Chrom.” He somehow manages to say that in the cold, detached manner that he is known for when going over tactics.

Again, she should be worried, even if her mother provided almost nothing but negative feelings, getting her mortally injured to get a confession out of her? It is extreme, “Isn’t that a bit much?” She decided to voice her concern.

A beat passes as Robin continues to stare her into her eyes, his blue eyes against her red… red like her mother’s. Why couldn’t she be born looking more like him? “If I was wrong, yes.” He finally answers, “But I was correct, and in that moment, I completely cut her off… I should have done something earlier, you deserved better.” His voice cracks and emotions return, “I know how much it hurts you to only have one supporting parent…” He sighs, “Gods, even Gaius is a better father than Cordelia was a mother.”

Severa had no idea that her father felt almost, if not more, strongly against her mother, “Then why didn’t you do something earlier?” Her tone comes out harsh and she internally flinches,  _ ‘He doesn’t deserve that.’ _

“I played along because she was still an asset to the army, but now that we are near the end of this damn war, I’m willing to remove her.” His hand slowly reaches out, but stops short of actually making contact, “I’ll make it up to you, I swear it.”

Her hand grazes his, but doesn’t actually grab it, “You being here is enough.” Gods, now her own voice is cracking, that is so…

“No, it isn’t.” He shakes his head, before pushing the letter towards her, “Severa, I need to tell you this. I will find a way to bend time and space if it means I can make it up to you,” There is something in his gaze that seems… off, “And this letter… if you feel like I’m not doing all I can, give it back. It’ll remind me of the importance of this.”

Now she knows something is wrong, Robin has always gave it his all when it came to her, so why is he doubting himself now? “Father…”

“I have it handled.” And that was that, “Get some rest, okay?”

She gently grabs the letter, “Yea… 'Night."


	2. There is No One Else...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's plan for The Dragon's Table falls flat and Chrom lies dead. Grima has been unleashed and the remaining Shepherds flee, the new plan is go straight to Mount Prism in an attempt to contact Naga to have a fighting chance against Grima.
> 
> Yet all that matters to Severa is that her father is gone. The only thing that keeps her going is his promise that he will make it up for all the bad times in her life.
> 
> ...But how is he supposed to do that if Grima took control?

The battle quickly degraded the second Chrom dropped dead… by Robin’s hand. It killed Severa internally, not seeing Chrom die, but seeing her father so far gone. He was Robin no longer, but Grima. She wanted to lash out, get him back, but they were forced to retreat. Perhaps she was too young, she failed to defend her father and now her one rock in this entire world is gone. Part of her wanted to give Grima-Robin that letter, maybe it would bring him back, but she and the others were already long gone by the time she recovered enough rational thinking for that to cross her mind.

“We need to get back to Ylisstol,” Came one of the Shepherds, Severa spared a glance to see Frederick holding the Fire Emblem, “Then take Lucina to Mount Prism.”

The woman in question stood in the training grounds, wielding her father’s inherited blade, Falchion. “We still need…” Lissa starts.

“I SAID!” The nearby Shepherds jumped in place when a voice came out of nowhere, “GAIUS GAVE ME THE LAST STONE!” Oh, Kellam.

“Kellam?” Lissa asks, “Gods, we thought...”

“How did he get it?” Sumia asks, “Rob… Grima has it.”

“He gave his life for it… for us to have a chance.” Kellam is no longer yelling since people are actually paying attention.

A somber moment follows, another death. They already lost so many, do they even have the manpower to attack the Fell Dragon? Even if they can get Lucina’s blade empowered by Naga, they still need a proper force to reasonably engage with fa… Grima.  _ ‘No, father is gone.’ _ Severa leaves for the war tent and all but locks herself in there, standing in the same place her father would.

The details on the map make almost no sense to her, but there is an air of comfort as she assumes the stance her father would when looking over maps. Minutes pass as she looks at the foreign details when she notices that a wet spot starts forming on it…  _ ‘Gods, I’m actually…’ _ She never shed tears for her mother or even around her, father was the only one who saw this vulnerable display. She pushed herself away from the table and tied the flap shut before sitting in one of the chairs.

She looked over the room hundreds of times, maybe for hours before succumbing to exhaustion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Severa? Severa!” She startles as she hears shouting, “Gods woman, if you don’t get up…” Oh, Frederick.

She reluctantly rises and unties the flap, Frederick and Lissa are both there. “What?” She spits out.

“We’re…” The Great Knight starts, but Lissa stops him.

“We agreed I would take it from here.”

“...Right.” He takes a breath before bowing, “My apologies.”

She gives him a small smile before letting herself in, “Hey!” She greets with forced enthusiasm.

“What is it?” She demands again, as curt as before.

“Well… we were worried about you.” The last Ylissean royal, who isn’t a child, frowns.

_ ‘No, I don’t want their pity…’ _ Her own scowl makes Lissa’s frown seem like a smile, “Oh sure, it takes me losing my parents before anyone bothers with me.” She flinches from her outburst.

“I…” She starts, “We always were, we cared about everyone, it’s just…”

Gods, she hates this type of roundabout… “If none of you can bring him back to me. Then. Leave. Me. Alone.”

“We need you on the front lines, Severa.” Frederick re-enters, “Cherche hasn’t returned from her scouting mission, Yarne is missing, Henry and Tharja left in the direction of the Dragon’s Table, Stahl and Sully succumbed to their wounds this morning, and Gregor left in favor of ‘A battle he can actually win’.”

“What happened to me being ‘too young’?” She counters.

“I never made such a statement. I know you can fight, and that is all that matters.”

_ ‘He didn’t say it right… not like father would.’ _ “Fine!” She all but shouts, “Wherever you ‘need’ me to fight.” She used the tone that would signify she is done talking.

But they weren’t her father and as such, didn’t get the hint, well, Frederick left, but that was because he got what he came for. “Severa, if you want to talk…” Lissa starts.

“Are you Robin?” The venom never left the red-hair’s mouth. The other startles as she saw her eyes glisten from tears, “Then no, I don’t want to talk to you… or anyone besides my father.” The princess left and Severa sighed, it’s barely even the start of the day and she is already emotionally drained with her patience almost gone. “Father…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep was hard to obtain, even in her father’s workspace. To be fair, the smell of paper and ink settled her down some, but it wasn’t enough. An actual cot might help, but unless it was in here, then she didn’t want to use it. Her eyes dart from the flap, to her father’s table, to the hidden blade that she knows her father kept in that one spot under both the map and table. She shivered as the dagger’s steel suddenly sounds quite tempting.

_ ‘I will bend time and space for you…’ _ She curls up tighter on the floor,  _ ‘Can’t do that if you’re under Grima’s influence…’ _ Severa gets up and moves the map, then opens the hidden latch. A simple steel dagger greets her, she deftly takes it and returns to the spot on the ground. She tests the sharpness on the desk next to her, it easily cuts through the wood. Her eyes water as she gently pulls up her sleeve, all the way to her shoulder.

She takes in a deep breath and brings the blade to a spot right below her shoulder, then slowly pulls down, leaving a shallow cut all the way to her elbow. Blood runs down all the same, yet there was almost no pain,  _ ‘Too light.’ _ She brings it up once more, moves it several inches over and steadies her breathing once more… then starts whimpering as she cuts slightly deeper, the pain providing her with a sick sense of relief.  _ ‘Still too light.’ _ She scolds herself even as her arm feels cold. One more, a third cut slides down, still going deeper. She gasps in pain and bites her tongue hard enough to rip into it.  _ ‘Still nothing compared to what mother did to both father and me.’ _ Her breathing became shallower as a pool of blood starts to form.

Severa drops the knife and gets up, her arm hanging by her side, bleeding profusely. She grabs the spare vulnerary in one of the drawers and mends the cut…

Maybe just one more.


	3. Moving Through Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morale continues to drop along with the number of Shepherds, while the only thing that keeps Severa going is Robin's promise... but then she gets a spark of hope in a rather unconventional way during a sudden Risen attack.
> 
> Just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I'm here to ruin the happiness of the Shepherds, one life at a time.

The days seem to follow a cycle, the Shepherds would travel, encounter a group of Risen once every few days, they would take them out, probably lose another member, grief consumes the camp while Severa adds several more cuts to herself, before carelessly using up another of the camp’s tonics to hide her wounds. Though a healing tonic could only do so much, and after the fifth session, she found her arm pulsing a small, but noticeable pain. She simply grits her teeth and fights through it, before deciding to switch to her other arm.

It’s not like anyone notices, nor do they have the resources to check up on one person. Especially since both Lissa and Maribelle were dead. Libra is working seemingly twenty-four hours a day along with Brady, while Cynthia and even Laurent have started learning to use staves.

“Get back here! Nowi!” She heard someone yell and decided to, for once, poke her head out of her father’s work tent for something besides food, training, or Risen. Sure enough, the playful Manakete took off, she can barely see the form of Noire on her back, “Nah! Yeah!” Her twins followed. “Godsdamnit.” The source of the voice is Lucina. “I… can’t be the leader my father was…” Her head droops down as she walks away.

“Henry has somehow managed to influence them…” Lucina stops as Tiki approaches her, Severa decides to listen in… it’s not like she has anything better to do while waiting for her arm to stop pulsing as badly, so she can resume training.  _ ‘Gods, I think… no, it’s still nothing compared to what Cordelia did to father and me.’ _

“Lady Tiki…” The newly-appointed Exalt bows.

“Please, I told you, just call me Tiki.”

“R-right.” She looks away, thankfully not in Severa’s direction, “I… Tiki, I need an honest opinion… do you think we will make it through this? So many are gone or dead.”

The Voice of the Naga closes her eyes for a moment, “I believe we can, though it will be a daunting task.” Her eyes open once more. “We have…”

“Risen!” Sumia shouts as her pegasus lands for a moment… no, it collapses, several arrows pepper the flying beast’s body. The Pegasus Knight’s body shivers as her beloved mount dies in front of her, before shakily grabbing her lance.

“To arms!” Lucina commands as a small strike group of Risen show up. Severa takes up her sword and joins them.  _ ‘Gods, why now? I just…’ _ She winces as her freshly cut and mended wound starts pulsing a serious burn. She shakes her and pushes through the pain.

Blood spills from her comrades as they have trouble just pushing them back… except her. Any Risen that strikes Severa seems to always miss by less than an inch.  _ ‘Could it be… father still has some sort of control?’ _ The thought invigorated her, so she took a risk and purposely moved into a single strike… and the Risen adjusted its course to miss her.  _ ‘Robin… he  _ **_is_ ** _ there.’ _ It took all of her willpower to not just run off in that moment. Suddenly, she wished she didn’t add cuts the previous night, so she would have the energy to run back into her father’s arms.

The battle ends and Sumia joins her pegasus as she succumbs to her own wounds, without her mount to keep her stable, she ended up tripping into a sword strike, a large gash cuts through her chest, “Mother!” Cynthia wails out. Another loss.

“Naga…” Lucina whispers, “Please… give us a chance soon. I don’t think we can make it to Mount Prism.”

“I’ll pray to her.” Tiki places a hand on her shoulder.

“...Thank you, Tiki.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep came to Severa easier that night,  _ ‘Robin still has control! That has to be what he meant by ‘time and space’.’ _ Sure, it didn’t match word for word, but the implications were all the same, he was willing to fight against the unbeatable to be with her. She went to get a fresh set of wraps for her arm, despite the Risen purposely avoiding her, the stress of combat reopened the newest cuts. That is when she noticed that there is a… lump on her waist.

She reached down, no, it’s in her pocket. She pulled out the offending…  _ ‘It’s an Elixir… how?’ _ The Shepherds don’t even have one in the Convoy, she would know since she keeps pilfering tonics from there. Then it hit her, it had to have been from that one Risen that ‘flanked’ her. Her eyes dart over to the dagger, with a tonic like this…

Her breath quickens as she picks it up once more, the blade is cleaned, she makes sure of it the very second she is done with one of her sessions. How many scars have formed in just these few weeks? How much blood has been lost? It hurts, but it helps. It hinders her, but also releases her. She rolled her sleeves up, there’s barely any spots left that haven’t scarred, and she refuses to reopen one again, it just didn’t provide the same release as undamaged skin.

She rolled her sleeves back down and instead opted to go lower, her thighs. With disturbing efficiency, she brings the knife to her thigh and takes a breath in anticipation. She whimpers as the blade performs its purpose as well as any other time, the smell of blood enters the air once more as she makes a new set.  _ ‘Until I can have him back…’ _ “Haah…” She sucks in a breath as her grip falters and cuts in deeper than normal.  _ ‘Five strokes already?’ _ She never noticed, but… she is having a hard enough time keeping up appearances when she cuts four times.  _ ‘But this time, I have an Elixir.’ _ Maybe one more…

Her face flushes, “Haah… gods.” She gasps as she takes it even further, this one is the longest and deepest one yet. She decides it’s enough when her eyesight starts to become blurry, then she gets the Elixir and mends it, the potency of it immediately showing, her wound closes and scars over on the spot. Her eyesight is still a bit off, but she is satisfied, she cleans her blade with a cloth,  _ ‘Gods, I could do another…’ _ She saw that there is some sort of paper on the Elixir.  _ ‘How did I not notice that?’ _

Severa picks the paper off, gods… it’s a letter from her father.  _ “Please, stop doing that to yourself, it is making it so hard to keep track on my plan when you do this to yourself.” _ She reads to herself. Gods, her father still has that much control? Is Grima’s influence just weaker than they all thought? He is still looking after her, even after merging with the Fell Dragon. She suddenly feels sick, he went out of his way to stage that attack to get  **her** help and she just used it in the way he doesn’t want her to.  _ ‘Who knows how long it took him to find one? A full one, at that…’ _

“I’m sorry…” She mutters to the paper as if Robin will hear through the writing, “If you want me to stop, then I will.” She tucks the paper away next to his letter. Tears stain her eyes, but don’t actually fall.  _ ‘But… you don’t understand how hard it is not to do this. Robin… father, if you have this much control, then why not come get me? I… miss you. You are my everything, I can’t keep doing this without you...” _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa started eating more and train even harder, she kept the dagger on her, though, since it is technically her father’s. She has managed to keep her father’s wishes in mind… mostly. She has stopped the gashes and deeper cuts, but she still makes smaller cuts.

“Severa? What are you doing up so early?” Gods, it’s Lucina… the daughter of the man who ruined her life.

“Training.” She stated as she slices another limb off of the dummy.

“You haven’t been up this early in a while.” She comments as she take Falchion out.

“I should have, I need to step up more,” It was partially true,  _ ‘I’m doing this for Father. _

She smiles, “Good, you know you are still our top fighter.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” She returns Lucina’s smile with a scowl.

The princess frowns, “No, I am serious… ask Frederick if you don’t believe me.”

Severa stumbles, “Wh-what?”  _ ‘She’s bluffing.’ _

She nods, “You have been for a while now.”

Her composure returns, “Only because all of the other great ones are being killed.”

“Severa… What is wrong?”

“Nothing.” The red-hair slices the dummy in half horizontally.

“You’ve been acting weird for weeks now.” Her branded eye seems to pierce through Severa, “Sometimes you don’t eat, sometimes you sleep in for hours, others you come out of the work tent pale.”

“It’s not  **the** work tent it is  **father’s** work tent!” She snaps, “Just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean it isn’t his!”

Lucina recoils, “I… didn’t mean. Gods,” She looks away and lowers her voice, “I’m sorry… I’m not the leader my father was.”

Perhaps the Falchion-wielder thought that would calm her down, “ **Your** father is the reason my life is absolute shit.” She points her wooden sword at Lucina,  _ ‘A fool’s notion, she has an actual blade…’ _

“Wh-what?” She steps back. “What are you talking about?”

“My mother was always obsessed over your father, even after my father got married, she would pine for Chrom, dream about him.” Her training sword was on Lucina’s chest, not that she could do any real damage with it, “Robin hired a woman to wet-nurse me while Cordelia was busy prepping herself for ‘Your Exalt’.”

Lucina draws her sword out, but Severa keeps her stance, “That… I,” She stumbles through her words, “That’s a lie.”

Severa snarls and pushes Lucina back, “You want… HEY!” She screams as a pair of hands grab her.

“Stand down, Severa.” Frederick’s voice echoed through the air. “I will not have you threaten my liege.”

She scowls and drops the sword, the Great Knight releases her and she promptly storms off.  _ ‘Piece of no good…’ _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frederick…” Severa overhears Libra as the red-hair idly stokes the campfire, “We have a problem.”

“We have many problems, is this a new one?” Severa could barely make out a tint of hopelessness in the man’s voice.  _ ‘Gods, even he is losing the drive to fight.’ _

Libra sighs, “Well, a few problems. This  **is** the last staff.”

“I’ve noticed that the towns that stand lack any medicinal supplies,” Gerome enters, “Grima intends on making us die slowly.”

“Then we need to remain vigilant.” Frederick states the obvious.

The Naga follower sighs again, “We are going to need someone guard the Convoy, too. Our tonic supply is nearly gone.”

“What!?” He all but shouts. “How was this not noticed earlier?”

“Frederick, there are so many things that need to be done and we are running out of people, so some of the… less important tasks have been neglected. Brady has worked himself into an exhaustion, he is using his magic without a staff.”

The Great Knight grunts, “Gods… anything else?”

“Some of the Shepherds, the children, are starting to react in a more volatile manner.” Gerome speaks up.

“Besides Severa?”

“Frederick, I’ll be frank… and this isn’t just the pessimist talking, but unless a miracle comes by, we aren’t going to make it.”

“We have to make it.” He stubbornly disagrees, “We still have…”

“Cynthia took her own life.” Severa froze in place,  _ ‘She did?’ _

“Pardon Gerome, I don’t…” Libra starts, “When?!” Severa finally turned towards them and she saw just how tired Libra was, how Frederick is losing muscle, and how Gerome is trembling.

“It’s recent, I found her in her tent, I had to cut the tie. It’s a single stab.”

“Owain won’t…”

Gerome coughs, “He is beside her.”

“Alive?”

“No.”

“Naga…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Severa went into the Mess Hall, grabbed food, and began eating in the Mess Hall, rather than her father’s work tent. “Ah, Severa.” Inigo greets her, “It is wonderful to see you out and about again.” He is wearing his usual smile, but his smile is nothing compared to that damn hair color… Chrom’s disgusting dark blue taints the man.

“What is it?” It doesn’t mean she wants to talk.

“I simply wished to chat with a fellow comrade,” He keeps his smile, despite the death glare coming from her.

“Then talk.” She takes another bite of the rations, it somehow tastes worse with one of Chrom’s spawns near her.

“We are almost at Mount Prism, so we can save the world.” Severa simply nods in response, “...Tiki has suggested an alternate course of action, one that will give us a better chance.”

“She did?” That actually surprised her, out of all the Shepherds, Tiki has been the most reclusive… excluding Severa, of course.

He nods, “You were locked in the work tent at the time, but… she suggested instead of asking to empower the Falchion, that we instead ask to be sent back in time, so that we may better prepare us and the Shepherds for this and prevent it all together.”

She drops the ration,  _ ‘I will bend time and space for you…’ _ It couldn’t be just a coincidence, right? Her father’s words suddenly make so much more sense, he wasn’t speaking figuratively… he meant it literally, he somehow knew… he had to have known this was going to happen. “If we go back in time… then that means.”

“We’ll be reunited with our parents, but considering how far back we will be going, it might be before they even wed. Maybe even before the Shepherds made a name for themselves.”

_ ‘Before marriage? Then that means her father wouldn’t have suffered through mother’s indirect abuse…’ _ She nods, “If it provides us with a better chance, I say go for it.”

His smile was there the whole time, “I agree, as do most others.”

Part of her wanted to ask who doesn’t, but she decides against it. She can see her father once more! Screw this mission, screw the others who never cared and the ones who have recently started caring. If this information is true, then she will have her own agenda.

Reunite with her father… and make sure he doesn’t make the mistake of marrying Cordelia.


	4. Bandits... Bandits Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa and the others makes it through Naga's portal, but the red-hair finds herself alone. A sign of comfort returns once more in the form of a weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

Severa wakes up face down in the dirt,  _ ‘What happ… oh, right, Naga sent us back.’ _ She gets up and looks around… no Lucina, Inigo… or anyone. She wasn’t tricked was she? This better not be some sort of sick joke by Naga. There is a town in the distance, might as well do something while she is here. She takes a single step before hitting her boot on something metal and nearly falling down.  _ ‘That’s something Sumia or Cyn...,’ _ She stops as she sees what exactly she hit.

It is a sword with a zig-zag pattern, electricity jumps from point to point on the blade. A Levin Sword? What is that doing… then her heart leaps as she sees a note attached to the hilt. She takes a breath as she picks up the sword and eagerly grabs the note.  _ ‘Gangrel has been recently taken out, so you have well over two years to get to Ylisse.” _

A small smile graces her face, he is  **still** looking over her… then that means he made it with the others. Which means there will be two Robins running around. An unwanted headache comes with the implications, so she pushes that thought away and looks the blade over before… wait.  _ ‘This one has an enchanted hilt, just like…’ _ Her fingers graze the leather-bound hilt, a small ‘Robin’ etched into it.  _ ‘This isn’t just  _ **_a_ ** _ Levin Sword, this is  _ **_his_ ** _ Levin Sword!’ _ She remembers how happy he was when he had one of them so heavily enchanted.

_ ‘I blew almost all of my personal gold into it, primarily to make it last. It may not be infinite like the Falchion, but it is pretty damn close.’ _ She has a small smile at the memory of how he explained it to her… and now he is letting her have it. She sheathes the blade on her waist, alongside the empty Elixir bottle, something else she isn’t going to remove from her person.  _ ‘He means too much.’ _

With that done, she heads towards the settlement. The town seems on edge, it is disturbingly similar to how the surviving towns in the future were. “M-mommy, those men aren’t coming back, are they?” She overhears a child ask.

“We don’t have anything else valuable to offer…” The situation immediately clicks, bandits. Should she help? She is here for Father and Father alone, but…

Shaking her head, she moves on to the tavern, these people will be fine, besides the woman said they had nothing else good to offer. “A new face?” The bartender asks, “Aren’t you a bit young to be traveling?”

Her frown deepens and she hands the man some gold, “I’m just wanting some food.”

But to her surprise, he pushes the gold back, “No, we don’t need another reason for those bandits to ransack our town…” He sighs and grabs a loaf of bread, “Just take it.” He grabs a cup and fills it with water, “I will sleep better at night knowing this goes to someone who looks like they actually need the nourishment.”

At first she didn’t know what to say, somehow this man seems like he has even less hope than the villagers of the future, “Thank you.” She finally mutters… maybe she should help these people out. She takes the almost-stale bread and water and starts feeding herself.  _ ‘I should at least try.’ _ She resolves, at the very least she should see what they are dealing with. Finishing the meal, she heads out and locates the guard house, which is in both disrepair and the guard count is low.

“If you are looking for an escort…” One of them asks, just as hope-deprived at the tavern keeper.

“You have a bandit problem?” She cuts to business as she always does.

They share glances with each other, “Yes, they aren’t even trained in the art of war, but we are under equipped, undertrained, and are running on lack of food and water.”

Another one nods, “Walhart doesn’t care about little towns like ours, he just reroutes everything towards his war machine.”

_ ‘Walhart? So, I’m in Valm.’ _ “How many?”

“Not even half a dozen.” The guard leader walks up, “It is fucking embarrassing, but that is how much of an advantage they have… the only reason we are still alive is because they won’t attack us if we don’t defend.”

“We were hoping to hold out, until some sort of opportunity presented itself, but that was a fool’s notion, apparently.”

The room goes silent, “Well…” She looks at the leader, “What if I said I am that opportunity?”

One of them nervously chuckles, “That is a heartwarming notion, but…”

“I can floor you all at once, right here, right now.” She cuts him off, “And when I do, we’re forming a defense.”

The five guards look at each other, “We may be weak, but we are still guards, one woman isn’t going to…”

“Chicken?” She taunts, “Don’t judge me by looks, get some sparring equipment out and I’ll show you all how to fight.”

“Alright, we’ll humor you…” The lead says and Severa smirks… the same type of smirk her father does.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oof!” The fifth and last guard lands on his back as Severa lands a rough strike, the others are already considered ‘dead’. “Wow…” He gapes as she helps him up.

“You certainly are something else.” The lead praises her.

“Couldn’t even get a single hit in.” Another agrees.

“I guess you are the opportunity after all,” One of them smiles, “With you, we can get rid of them.”

“Without a…” One of them starts.

“It’s time, boys!” She overhears someone shout, “Forget the supplies, let’s get a few women!” Severa scowls and grabs her steel sword,  _ ‘I can’t just use father’s sword, I am not as magically inclined...’ _ Still, there is a comfort with having her father’s preferred weapon on her hip. She and the guards exit the building, “Oy! I told you fellows to stay in there!” The leader shouts.

Severa responds by striking down the nearest bandit with a single strike  _ ‘Wow, he was pathetic, I bet Brady could’ve killed him with his staff…’ _ , “The only thing that will happen is you guys dying.” She proclaims.

He seems completely unbothered by the man’s death, “Oh, lookie boys, we got a young one… she’s probably still a virgin.”

_ ‘That’s so…’ _ another charges her and she cuts him down just as easily. “Do something!” She shouts at the guards.

“Go back in your pens!” The bandit leader shouts back, “And get that girl! The best ones put up a fight.” He licks his lips.

Thankfully, the guards decide to fight back, though it takes three of them to stand up against one bandit, one of guards dies in a minute. Severa’s skill far exceeds theirs and she takes down two more, leaving her with just the creep of a leader. “Die.” She simply states as the strength behind her first strike break his weapon, before running him through. The last bandit dies at the hands of the guards.

A roaring applause follows, alongside “We’re free!” and “Thank you, stranger!” For once in her life, she actually feels like she has accomplished something. The good spirit fades as soon as it comes,  _ ‘Father…’ _ Why does the victory feel hollow without him? Why does  **she** feel hollow without him? A strange burning feeling hits her chest when she imagines his face.  _ ‘I just miss him… he’s all I have.’ _ She reasons.

“Ma’am?” One of them men snaps her out of her thoughts, “Are you okay?”

She never even noticed a tear escaped her, “Yea…” He obviously wasn’t convinced, but at least he had the sense not to push it.

“What’s your name?”

“Severa.” She replies while looking into the distance. “Have you heard of the Shepherds?”

A few of the townsfolk look at each other, “There have been a… few rumors of a Ylissean force that managed to take down the Mad King a few weeks ago… granted, this is information we just learned of, it could have been months.”

She looks back at them, “Do you have a map of the area? I need to get to Ylisse.”


	5. Same but Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa speeds her way towards Ylisse, her father is seemingly so close... the one that didn't raise her, that is. When she arrives, she has something very important to tell him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I am here to make a Severa who 'really' hates her mother.

Severa all but hightailed it to the port where the Shepherds would dock at. She intends on getting to them before… no, that’s wrong, she intends on getting to  **him** before he gets here. Oh sure, she has two years, but it would be nothing less than a crime to not get there a.s.a.p.  _ ‘Father…’ _ She aches from the extended running, her body protests the lack of food and water, but all of that somehow feels nothing like the pain of her father not being with her. The warmth returns and she shudders,  _ ‘Gods, I can’t believe I am acknowledging this, but I miss him.’ _ She walks along the port, thankfully Walhart’s army hasn’t started taking over the areas yet.

She approaches one of the many captains, “I’m looking for passage to Ylisse.” She states as she shows off her gold, it is nearly all she has left, but she’ll spend it if it means she’ll get to Robin sooner.

The captain’s eyes light up at the amount of gold, “That’s quite the amount of gold for a rather short trip.”

“The sooner the better.”

“Wanting speed, eh? Well, if you don’t mind a bumpy ride, I got a smaller vessel that can out-sail any other.” He looks rather proud.

“Deal.” She replies without a second’s hesitation and hands him the gold. The captain nods and says something about getting the ship ready, but she is only half-listening. The rest of her mental processes is set towards Robin. It seems like not even a minute passed in her own little world when the captain returned and guided her to the small ship, it looks like it could barely hold six. “How long?”

“If we got favorable conditions? No more than two days. The worst? Three days.” She nods in approval.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa will admit one thing about the boat ride, the sea felt refreshing and she had to contain a smile when Ylisse appeared over the horizon.  _ ‘Father wrote that Gangrel has recently been killed… gods, I hope Robin hasn’t proposed yet.’ _ She thanks the captain before setting off for the first, most obvious destination, Ylisstol. She uses up the rest of the money to get a single horse, it isn’t smart. Even if she runs into no trouble, the lack of proper food and consistent source of water will hurt her even more.  _ ‘I should’ve learned how to cook… but I’ve put everything on training.’ _

Days pass as she rides the countryside, Ylisstol is taunting her in the distance, seemingly getting farther. How? Every day seems slower than the last… and it wasn’t until the third that it hits her, she was so focused on her and her destination that the horse was lacking its own food.  _ ‘Gods…’ _ She spotted a small lake and guided the poor beast towards it. “Here… rest.” The horse neighs its approval. “I’ll get you something to eat.” Another neigh.

She goes out and looks for… what?  _ ‘Gods, I know they eat hay… but I don’t have that,’ _ Another mark against her. She stops and racks her brain for… the horse neighs again and she turns around. “Hay?” Sure enough, a small bale of hay rests in front of him. “How?” She approaches it and there is… a letter?

_ ‘Keep going, daughter.’ _ Her heart swells once more, then notice there is an extra part to it,  _ ‘I’m afraid this is the last help I can send for a while. I’m going to need my absolute focus to make this plan work… thankfully I know you will be in good hands. Also, I know you don’t like these types of things, but it has been years since I actually done it. I love you, Severa.’ _

She smiles as the warmth seems to intensify, she still doesn’t know what it is, but that isn’t what she is focusing on. She has to get back to…  _ ‘Wait, what kind of plan needs his absolute focus?’ _ Is it one from Grima or father? Should she care? She just wants her father back and if it costs the world...

That thought startles her,  _ ‘Does she care? Grima is the force that wants nothing more to end the world… with her father’s face plastered on him.’ _ The horse nudges her after the hay has been eaten. She smiles as she mounts him once more. “Let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa hands her horse over to the Ylisstol’s stable keeper. The first thing she does is make a beeline to the castle, since that is where Robin will most likely be… doing work for Chrom.

“Gods… is that, Severa?” She stops in her tracks as the voice turns out to be none other than the son of the man that her mother cannot seem to stop stalking, Inigo.

“What do you want?” She immediately snaps back.

“I can’t be relieved to see another one of our group back?” To her benefit, he actually looks offended.

“I’ll consider talking after I finish what I need to do first.” She resumes walking towards the castle, she hears Inigo sigh. She doubles her pace as she reaches the castle’s front.

“Hold.” The guard says, “State your business.”

“I’m here to see Robin.” She replies.

He gives her a critical look, “Very well.” He moves slightly to the side and she eagerly enters.

_ ‘If I remember right, his work space will be right…’ _ She stops as she reaches the door… her father’s workspace. She gently knocks, a far cry to how she usually would act.

“It’s unlocked.” Came his reply. She opens the door to see him hunched over a desk, it hurt her to not see him look directly at her,  _ ‘He doesn’t know me yet, it’s alright.’ _ . He takes one quick glance over her, “Hello…?”

“Severa.” Her scowl fades, yet a smile doesn’t show. She fidgets in place,  _ ‘Why is it so hard all the sudden? And why is it so warm?’ _

He pushes his work aside, “Severa, please, take a seat.”

Maybe it was a coincidence, but he puts the chair roughly in the same spot her father would. She moves towards it, “I’m one of…”

He smiles, “Children from the future?” He finishes and suddenly Severa relaxes, “I had a feeling. I must admit, it is nice for one of them to come to the Shepherds, rather than having to route a force to free or help one.”

Her composure cracks, “Well, I needed to get back.” She wanted to show him the letter now.

He raises an eyebrow at the pitch-change in her voice, “Well, let me be the first to welcome you back to the Shepherds… again.” He pulls out a book, she recognizes it as the one that he used to keep track of everyone’s relations, be it friend… or lover. “Considering your red hair…” he starts. She internally smiles and lets him figure it out. “Cordelia?” His face lightens and it makes her sick, if only he knew how much she will hurt him later.

“Yea.” She scowls.

He startles, her sudden hostility towards her mother must have bothered him, “Am I…?”

She smiles, “Yes.”

He seems to take the information in, “Well, I can’t say how much it means to me to finally see that my child…” He pauses and raises his hand, she feels the familiar hum of magic fill the air and the door locks, “What’s wrong?”

She wanted to test him, to see if he can adapt as fast, “Nothing.”

He didn’t immediately retort and she can see the intelligence behind his eyes as he tries to figure her out. “Considering your responses earlier, it doesn’t have to do with me.”

“Partially true.” She looks away.

“Then most of it was your mother?”

“All of it was my mother.” She scowls again.

“All of it was your mother… but part of it was me?” He tilts his head, “How is that…” He trails off, but she stays silent,  _ ‘He will figure it out.’ _ She enjoyed the way he could figure things out in a pinch. He reaches out, but he stops just short of touching when he sees her tense. “What did she do?” His eyes are full of concern.

For once, she reaches out and hold his hand, her arm is trembling, it may have been weeks since her last set of cuts, but it still hurts, “She didn’t love me.”

His eyes go to her arm and she tenses once more, “She…” He narrows his eyes as he squeezes her hand hard enough that she recoils. “Severa…” He says in a very concerned tone as he reaches for her sleeve.

“Mother never cared…” She continues, but stops his hand, “then you were gone and…”

“I’ll make it up to you.” He declares.

She smiles, “That’s what you said… er, I mean.”

“The one that raised you?” His answers started becoming clipped. “There’s something else.”

She uses her other hand and grabs the letter, “He told me to give this back to him… you.”

He narrows his eyes and accepts the letter, before finally removing his hand to properly handle the letter. “I see…” He says as he reads it over. “That is… I can’t believe she would…”  _ ‘So it was about mother.’  _ His attention is back on her, “Severa, please tell me she didn’t do… this?!”

She finally gets to see the letter, and her suspicions are confirmed. A detailed description of what her mother had done lies within. “She did. You were the only one that kept me from… then you…” She pushes her sleeve up, revealing the weeks worth of scars that line her arm. “Your promise was the only thing that kept me going.”

“Gods…” He slowly rises, “I need to talk to her…” He looks at the letter once more, “If this is how things will happen… I’m not letting it.” He briefly smiles at her, before a serious determination overtakes it, “I… had my suspicions,” He said in a manner very similar that her father did, “We confessed our love, but I still find her obsessing over Chrom. I’m not going through this, you deserve so much more. I’ll be back later.” He leaves.

Severa smiles to herself as she rolls her sleeve back down.  _ ‘Success, now go wallow in misery, ‘mother’.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mission Complete!' May Cordelia be forever in tears.
> 
> The things I do to type up a piece of fanfiction...


	6. Fate Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa comes to terms that she is developing inappropriate feelings for her father. It's wrong, it shouldn't happen. But it is, perhaps it is the extended time spent with him, her preference for his presence, but she doesn't care. She just know she wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

Severa’s personal quest has been completed, while the other children pushed their parents closer quicker, she separated hers. Cordelia doesn’t deserve to have anyone, not after all the pain she caused her. Yet the ramifications were quick, Cordelia claimed heartbreak and bursted into tears when Robin left her, the Grandmaster took the ring that he was going to propose with, which he all but thrown out.

But one thing still bothered her, she has reunited with her father… so why is that warmth still there? She doesn’t understand, it comes whenever he is around and only seems to get stronger if they are alone. “Greetings, Severa.” Came the calm voice of Lucina. “Always training, right?”

“Hey.” She replies as she strikes the dummy.

“Are you okay?” She asks in a serious manner.

“Why?”

“I saw Cordelia in tears earlier, I could barely understand a word, what happened?”

Severa quickly turns towards the Exalt’s daughter, “Oh, just because she is sad means I automatically know what’s wrong?”

“No, I didn’t mean…” She frowns and takes a step back, “I’m worried, you have been so distant since we lost Robin.”

As if history repeats itself, Severa’s training sword is pointed at Lucina, whose Falchion still lies on her waist, “Go worry about your father’s life.”

“Why can’t I know what’s wrong? Why do you push everyone else away?” She continues.

“ **I** don’t have anyone else.”

“You have an extended family, we’re…” Lucina gasps as Severa strikes her with her practice sword.

“Robin is my father, my friend, my coach, my world, and my anchor… the rest of you? I don’t give a damn.” Her sword points once more at her, “Especially Chrom’s family… and Cordelia.” Severa throws her sword on the ground and leaves a stunned Lucina behind.  _ ‘I don’t have the patience for this…’ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa wasn’t sure what to do right now, father is stuck in meetings with Chrom, the training ground is polluted with Lucina’s presence, and that’s it. The only two places she wants to be are beyond her reach…

Maybe she should just turn in early for the day, then.

Entering his room like she does every other night, even though the sun is still up, her armor hits the floor and leaves her with a simple long-sleeved shirt with pants. She absentmindedly rubs her arms, then shivers from the sudden contact.  _ ‘Gods, I know I promised myself, but…’ _ Her eyes dart towards the dagger in her pocket.  _ ‘...maybe one? Just one,’  _ With her sick resolve set, she discards the rest of her clothes, withdrew the rest of her Elixir, then unsheathed the dagger.  _ ‘It would be a waste to use an Elixir on a single wound… alright, two, but they will be deeper than normal.’ _

She sucks in a breath as the metal, once again, dances on her skin. She chooses to resume on her thighs. “Haah…” She pants as the dagger pierces her flesh, then slides down, “Gods… haah.” She stops midway through when she realizes just how exactly a certain part of her is reacting to this.  _ ‘Gods, I am so…’ _ Sure, she noticed something different on the night when her father got her an Elixir, but to actually take it into thought?

She quickly finishes off the first strike and brings her other hand down, and lets it glide across her damaged skin.  _ ‘So many scars…’ _ When her hand passes by her core, she found her assumptions correct,  _ ‘Gods… I am actually getting off to this,’ _ Her face flushes at the realization,  _ ‘Alright… just a few more,’ _ Her hand dances across her core, rubbing and entering, “Haah…” She brings the dagger back up and goes for another slice. Her breath quickens as she carves herself down, “Gods, I…” Her fingers slip inside her with ease… and the grip on her dagger falters, causing it to cut much deeper than usual. Her legs clench around her hand, she grits her teeth as she increases her tempo.

She releases a cry of both pleasure and pain as her inner walls tighten around her fingers.  _ ‘One more thing…’ _ She takes a few moments for the cloud of relief to pass by, then tends to her wounds.  _ ‘I am such a freak.’ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is only half-asleep when her father enters the room, she still feels weak from her earlier session, and she has never felt so vulnerable in her life, but if anyone is going to see this side of her, it will be her father.  _ ‘I just hope he doesn’t notice my weakness…’ _

“Gods…” She hears him mutter, “Another war.”

He gets into the bed, “Hey.” He turns and she can barely make out him raising an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Just like that, his demeanor changed to suit  **her** .

“Lucina.” She simply replies.

“What did she do to you?” She can barely make out a frown in the darkness.

“She heard Cordelia crying and the first thing that pops in her mind is come to  **me** .”

“They don’t know?” Came his reply.

“Of course not! You… Future you and future mother put on such a good act in the public that no-one even thought about it.” She scowls as her face wettens.

He carefully wipes some tears away, “I’m sorry…”

She gently pulls herself away, “Father…?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Have you ever felt… a warmth? Like in your chest?” Her face flushes.

“I had at one point… after I confessed my love for Cordelia.” Despite the good nature of the statement, she can tell the bitterness in his undertone. “Do you…?”

“Just curious.” She shies away,  _ ‘I shouldn’t be falling in love… I shouldn't be falling in love. He’s my father.’ _ Yet, despite her rational side, she still couldn’t bring herself to deny it…

Severa is falling in love with Robin.

“Severa?” She hadn’t realized she was trembling until Robin gently held her, “What else?”

She shakes her head, “Nothing.” She whimpers.

She can feel the heat of his gaze, “You look pale.”

Her eyes widen, “How…? Wait, no I’m not!”

“You are also colder than usual,” He continues,  _ ‘Of course I wouldn’t be able to get anything by him.’ _

“Lucina pisses me off,” She starts, then takes a breath, “So, when I got back here…” She trails off.

“Oh…” She gently grabbed one of his hands and guided it towards the cut that was deeper than the rest, “Gods, Severa.” Her breath sharpens.

“Don’t leave me, please.” She has never known her voice to be this small. “No matter what.”

“I promise.” His hand still lingers on her leg, “No matter what.” A silence overtakes the room and sleep soon follows.

Severa has never had a better night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, I'll type up a multiple chapter fic with mature topics... that won't hit the Explicit rating...


	7. A... Strange Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin receives reports of a distortion and decides to get a small group to investigate.
> 
> By the end of it, Severa's life has flipped around a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

The weeks that followed were… awkward to say the least. Severa found herself in a position where she talks even less than normal, her face flushes whenever Robin is near and she tends to fidget in place.  _ ‘I shouldn’t be feeling this.’ _ She glances over at her father, who is busy with yet another stack of papers.  _ ‘Gods… Chrom just piles everything on him…’ _

She is startled out of her thoughts by a firm knock on the door, “Robin.”

Her father spares her a glance, before sighing, “Yes?”

Frederick enters with  **more** sheets of paper. “Reports.”

“Better than signing things…” He takes the papers and places them to the side.

“Of immediate importance.” The Great Knight adds.

The Grandmaster raises an eyebrow and looks at them, “Distortions? Frederick, I need something concrete, we can’t just send the Shepherds off. I know Chrom wants us to help out with every problem, but the Valmese will run us over if we don’t keep doing our regular exercises.”

Severa scowls, but otherwise stays silent at the mention of the Exalt. “Of course, I will inform Exalt Chrom at once.” If he… no, Frederick did notice her scowl, nothing slips by him, he just chose to do nothing about it.

Once he left, Robin’s attention turns back to her, “This distortion…” he lets her see the papers.

She shakes her head, “I never heard of it.”

“Hm…” He looks the map over, “Well, I suppose…”

“Robin.” Severa tenses as Chrom enters. “About that report.” The Exalt turns towards Severa, “Oh, um…”

“Chrom, meet Severa, she’s another child from the future that came here with Lucina.”

“Ah, welcome Severa.” He smiles and she keeps her frown. “It is good to have you.”

“Yea…” She scoots closer to Robin, but not enough to even brush by him.

“What about the report?” Robin quickly shifts the conversation as he holds up the distortion paper.

He shakes his head, “No, not that one… this one.” He carefully shifts through the papers as to keep his things organized.

“Can’t you just tell him?” Severa all but snarls at him.

Chrom startles, “Severa…” Robin calmly says. “Let me guess, it’s the one with the bandits? Over in the west?”

The blue-hair royal nods, “Yep. They moved out and razed a village.” The man is scowling, before he slams a fist on the table, “Damn it… we don’t have the forces to take care of all these threats.”

“Chrom, I told you many times we need to focus on the major problems, we can’t keep going out of our way to help every single person.” Robin firmly states, “Which is why I am hesitant to approve anything while there is a war on the horizon.”

That only made the man’s mood drop, “What kind of Exalt am I, if I can’t keep…”

“People die,” Severa interrupts, “Over half the children that was supposed to be with us were dead before they even got the chance to come back time.”

“Not exactly the best motivational speech.” Robin dryly comments. “Listen Chrom, I’ll see if I can coordinate the Shepherds to take care of the bandits, but this distortion? If some of these reports are even partially true, this needs to be handled now.” He picks up the report, then tucks it in one of his many pockets, “And you need to stay here,” He holds a hand up, “You’re the Exalt, you need to stay here.”

The man glares at Robin, who also has a stern expression. “With all due respect milord,” Frederick enters the room, “You are needed here, there are several meeting that require your presence, I’m afraid you’ll be attending court every day for the next week.”

“Gods…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The source of the distortions are happening at a temple, the stones are pure white. Apart from the rather unforgettable design, it ironically looks out of place. The architecture doesn’t match with the rest of Ylissean work… or any other nation, really. “I am sensing a rather… unique magical aura with this area.” Miriel comments. “I would like to research this…”

“We don’t have the time, Miriel.” Robin cuts her off. “Not now, anyway.”

“The invasion is going to happen in a few weeks,” Lucina agrees, “We can’t afford to lose any more time than required for this. The…”

“Fate of the world is at stake, we know, considering that statement seems to pops out of your mouth at least once per conversation.” Severa glares at the future princess.

“Why are you always so aggressive towards me?” Lucina frowns.

Robin sighs, “Could you two please save it… we need to finish this.”

“I just want to know why… it’s been like this since…”

“Guys, please!” Lissa exclaims, “Stop! We’re supposed to be comrades, friends. There has to be a way to do this without yelling.”

Severa nods with a grim smile on her face, “You’re right, there is… she can jump off a cliff.” That declaration caused an uneasy silence to follow.

Robin places a hand on her shoulder and she tenses, “Let’s. Move.” With those two words, the group continues and enters the temple.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why Risen? Why does there have to be Risen seemingly everywhere? Severa scowls as she strikes yet another one down.  _ ‘They are still brushing by me…’ _ She notices,  _ ‘And Robin.’ _

“Woo! Talk about an easy win!” Lissa cheers.

Time seems to slow down for the next few minutes, “Father? Father!” Severa turns and sees a mostly red-hair, with the rest being streaks of dark-purple, girl, with a robe just like Robin’s, run and jump into Robin’s arms. “Gods, I…” She starts crying into his robe.

“Um… Lucina?” The Grandmaster asks.

“I… don’t know who she is.” The future princess admits.

The girl removes herself from Robin and looks around, “Keep away from my father.” She stares down Lucina… with a scowl.  _ ‘A whole lot like mine.’ _

Lucina backs away as if she’s been struck, “I…”

Then she turns towards Severa and flashes a smile, but stays where she is at. “Hey… uh, mind telling me your name?” Robin breaks the silence.

She tilts her head as the frown returns, “Oh, right… you, erm, father said…” She trails off, “Morgan.”

The Grandmaster smiles, “Well, I can’t express how happy I am to have two beautiful daughters.” Morgan tenses for a moment.

Severa scoffs, “Of course there’s another spawn of Cordelia…” She walks away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa didn’t even bother training that night,  _ ‘Just when things were getting better… another…  _ **_thing_ ** _ from ‘Mother’ shows up.’ _ She scowls at the thought, before retrieving her well-used dagger.  _ ‘Why can’t things just go  _ **_my_ ** _ way? Do I not have enough reminder of how perfect mother is? That the gods decided to send another one at me?’ _ She glances over her bare body, which is riddled with scars… soon the only fresh spots will be the areas more likely to be visible.

She shakes her head and starts once again, on her thigh. She grits her teeth as it plunges further than usual,  _ ‘Damn Cordelia…’ _ , “Haah…” She pants as the relief comes through.  _ ‘Always looming over me,’ _ Another cut starts, “Gods… Robin, aah…” She shamelessly moans out and starts the third.

“Gods!” She freezes in place as, of all people, Robin walks in. “Severa?” He rushes towards the desk and pulls out a tonic. He snatches the weapon away and starts tending to her newest cuts, “Why? Am I not doing enough?” Concern lines his eyes.

“Haah…” Her face flushes as his touch seems to ignite her more than any cut she made, “Robin…”

He stops as he finishes the quick first-aid. “Severa?” He raises an eyebrow at her suggestive tone.

“Why do the gods hate me so much?” Tears start to fall. “Morgan…”

“Is our daughter.” He interrupts, “She told me.”

The world seems to stop for a moment, “Then why didn’t she run to me?!”

“A sudden embrace wouldn’t be something you want,” He counters, “She wants you to approach her at your own pace.”

“Oh…”  _ ‘Well, it makes sense,’ _ “But… if she is  **our** daughter.” Her mouth suddenly feels so dry as her face turns as red as her hair.

“Only if you want me to.” He nods.

“Please.” She all but begs. “I don’t want anyone else.” Robin gently kisses her and she greedily melts into it.

Perhaps fate is finally turning around for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, (Future)Cordelia and (Future)Robin marry and have (Future)Severa. (Future)Severa travels to the past and forces (Past)Cordelia and (Past)Robin apart. (Future)Severa and (Past)Robin are now together. (Alternate Future)Morgan has been sent by (Alternate Future)Robin to be with (Future)Severa and (Past)Robin.
> 
> ...My head hurts.


	8. Three Swords, Two Scowls, One Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Severa manage to keep both their relationship and the true mother of Morgan a secret, even though it is only a matter of time until it gets out.
> 
> Severa also shares her first intimate night with her 'past' father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I type anything else, (this is literally the first thing being filled out), I just wanted to express my utter amazement and happiness of seeing this going over 1k views... and in a relative short time, too. I am so glad this one seemingly resonated with you all. :)
> 
> Though I feel compelled to ask, what was it that brought so many people? The 'snippet' style? This particular OoC incarnations of the units? The topics being covered? A combination of the others or maybe something not listed?
> 
> Don't feel like you have to answer that, it was just something that crossed my mind. Now then...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general, I am here to bash on Chrom, his family, and Cordelia in this particular fic.

Severa held a small smile on her face as Morgan all but humiliated Lucina in a sparring match. Despite wearing a robe and possessing some incredible magical talent, her daughter preferred swords.  _ “I wanted to be like you, Mother.” _ Her heart warmed at the declaration.

Nobody else knows about Severa actually being Morgan’s mother, they all just jump to the assumption it is Cordelia, but Morgan plays along with it… an act she puts up quite well. So, in public, Severa and Morgan are sisters. Lucina frowns as she gets back up from the second round, “Gods Morgan…” She weakly grabs her practice sword once more, “If we had you…”

She raises an eyebrow, a small scowl adorns her face, “I told you, I  **was** there! How do you not remember me?” Oh, and there it is,  _ ‘It might as well be considered a family trait to hate Chrom, his family, and Cordelia now…’ _ In a sick way, it made her feel better… at least it means she wasn’t the only one.  _ ‘Still, I wonder what Father has planned?’  _ Morgan points her swords towards Lucina, "Come on, princess, surely you got more than that!" She taunts as a smirk forms, "Show me what your 'father' taught you." The future princess recoils as if she has been struck by the sword-wielding Tactician's words, then charges.

“She really has your attitude, doesn’t she?” Robin asks as he approaches her.

“Yea…” She nods. “She’s got your magical aptitude.”

“But your love of swords.” He adds.

“Your tactical skills.”

“But, most importantly, she has parents that care for her.” He smiles and she returns it.

“How did she get here?” Not that Severa cares for the reasoning… seeing that she had a daughter with Robin is good enough… even if it was from an alternate future that…  _ ‘Gods, it hurts to think about it.’ _

“Her ‘Robin’ sent her here, apparently on a mission.” He starts, “With a gift or two,” He pulls out a Levin Sword… which looks just like Severa’s. “She told me her father didn’t need it anymore.” He frowns.

“You gave me yours when I arrived here…” She trails off.

“Neither of you told me exactly what happened to me…” He raises an eyebrow.

She pauses, “Promise?” She looks him directly in the eyes.

“Promise.” He nods.

Severa offers her hand, “Alone.” She simply states as they walk towards the one relatively safe place… his room. “It happened the final battle.”

“With?”

“Validar.”

“Oh.” He tilts his head.

“You were taken from us… me at the end.” She slowly adds.

“But, you said Robin gifted you his sword, after, you came here.”

She nods, “Grima took over your body.” Her eyes started to water. “But you still had some control… Risen never struck me.”

“Like how they didn’t actually hit me in the temple? Huh…” Of course he noticed.

“Don’t leave me.” She repeats.

“I told you I would do anything… and it seems that extends to the other ‘Robins’ as well.” He smiles.

“At the cost of the world?” A thought just occurred to her,  _ ‘Did father  _ **_let_ ** _ Grima in? So he would have the power to set this up?’ _

His expression darkens, “I will make sure that you and Morgan live the rest of your lives in pure happiness… and if I have to make a deal with Grima for that to happen…”

“I love you.” She blurts out as an intense flush covers her face.

“I love you, too.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life seems so much better to Severa, her dagger has never been so far from her thoughts as it is now, despite it still being on her person… or next to her, rather, as she lies in bed with Robin. He has one arm draped around her. “I hate to spoil the mood,” He starts as he puts a report away with his other arm, “But the invasion is happening in a week.”

She sighs, “I know. Tomorrow?”  _ ‘Because I want all the time I can spend with him now.’ _

He nods, “Of course.” He turns towards her and wraps his other arm around her. She shivers from the contact. “How are you?”

She can see the knowing look in his eyes,  _ ‘He doesn’t need to ask, he already knows…’ _ , “Never been better.” Her scar-ridden arm snakes around him, “Robin…?” She bites her lower lip.

“If you are ready.” He gives her a gentle smile and nods.

“Take me.” She simply replies. Robin doesn’t pounce on her, but rather he slowly makes his movements, as if she’ll run away if he does it too fast.  _ ‘I don’t care what the others would think… I love him.’ _

One of his arms gently moves across her, being mindful of her scars, she takes a breath as his touch pushes her further than the dagger has ever supplied.  _ ‘Still, I wonder what it would feel like if…’ _ She gasps as his hand brushes by her breast.  _ ‘...if he were to make the cut?’ _

“Are you sure?” Robin abruptly asks.

_ ‘Gods, I didn’t even realize I am fidgeting.’ _ She nods, “I was just… thinking.”

He tilts his head. “About?” He seemingly refuses to continue until she says she is ready.

She ends up shaking her head, “Next time. Please continue.”

He nods, “Of course.” He draws her in for a kiss as his hands continue to explore her,  _ ‘Gods, it feels so right…’ _ Her skin seems to ignite as he continues touching her.

“Robin…” She whines. He smirks as he positions himself on top of her. “Haah…” She pants as his member probes her core. He brings her into another kiss as he slowly enters, she immediately gives in and lets out a moan into his mouth. For whatever reason, she doesn’t last long before she climaxes, well before he did the same. She whimpers as he keeps his slow and steady pace. “Gods… haah.”

“Sh… I’m here for you.” He somehow keeps a steady voice, “Haah…” She heats up even more as his sudden change in pitch catchers her off-guard, “Severa…” He groans out.

“Please…” She nods as he thrusts one last time. “Ahh!” She grits her teeth as he pumps his seed into her. The two are breathing heavily. “Gods…” She doesn’t feel like moving. He simply wraps his arms around her and pulls himself back to his side, before pulling her closer.

The two fall asleep in that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, add a sex scene...
> 
> I plan for this to go through the main story and a little more past that. Though I doubt that is how it will turn out, since most of the plot that I 'plan' ends up getting replaced by an 'in the moment' thought.
> 
> Have a good one!


	9. Even Through the Toughest Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against Walhart is no laughing matter, as Chrom, Robin, and the entirety of the Shepherds are being pushed to their limits... and their patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general. I also have no intention on getting any less aggressive towards Chrom and his family.

Severa was the only one who wasn’t born before Walhart’s invasion, she had that ‘honor’ after it ended. Which puts her around two years younger than all the other ‘Child’ Shepherds. Still, that didn’t stop the rumors of her father’s exploits against the seemingly superior war machine…

And not a single Shepherd joked about just how strong Walhart’s army is. It seems like every battle with his troops has the Shepherds just barely scraping by. They recently liberated a small town, a waste of time and resources, as her father puts it.

And day to day tensions are rising, not just from the stress of this war, but also between Robin and Chrom. The latter wishes to go and free every village they come across, while the former wants to ‘cut off the head of the snake’.

“I am told it was like this then, too.” Lucina comments one day as the ‘children’ Shepherds huddled around a Mess Hall table. The future princess takes a bite out of the rations.

“We’ll make it through.” Gerome simply states.

“There’s no doubt about that,” Inigo says with a smile, “I mean, the Shepherds did it last time, and that was without an extra set of hands.”

Severa gets up and walks away, just being near Chrom’s children for too long is enough to disgust her. She decides to graze by the war room. “Another village was razed by bandits…” She overhears Chrom say.

“And if we don’t kill Walhart, all of Ylisse will be trampled over.” The Grandmaster counters, “Everyday we spend on helping a town is another that Walhart has to build his army. Look at  **our** Shepherds! They are getting weary, more mistakes are being made from all of these optional battles we’re dealing with.”

“I refuse to stoop down that low, Robin. These people need someone to look up to.”

Severa hears a book slam on the table, “Fine! You’re the commander, BUT! When, not if, but when the day comes that we lose someone important, it. Will. Be. On. You.” Her father barges out of the tent, completely livid.

“Robin! Gods…” Chrom follows, though it seems neither of them saw her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa lets out a sigh of relief as the latest battle ends,  _ ‘Who the hell would fight on the roots of a giant tree!?’ _ Her legs are sore from the constant uneven battlefield and Morgan doesn’t seem to be faring much better. Yet, despite the victory, there is an uneasy silence.

“He deserved it.” Morgan comments.

“What happened?” Severa asks, then Morgan points towards none other than Chrom, who has fallen to his knees, his Falchion has been carelessly discarded.

“Mother!” Lucina is by his side, followed by Inigo.  _ ‘Oh, Olivia died… a shame, she was the most tolerable.’ _

“Chrom, we need to…” Robin starts.

“She’s dead…” The Exalt interrupts, “Gods, my wife…”

The coldness never left her father, “Yes, it’s horrible, tragic. I told you. Let’s move."

“How can you…?” Lucina stands to face him…

And within seconds, Morgan and Severa are beside their father. “If you lay even a finger on our father.” Morgan scowls.

“I just want to know why!” She pushes.

“No… he’s right.” Chrom slowly gets up and retrieves the legendary sword, “Robin is always right… we need to keep moving.” His voice is hollow, dead as he all but drags his feet towards the stairs that will lead to the Voice of Naga. Lucina and Inigo follow closely behind him…

Cordelia wasn’t too far behind, either.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Severa are lying in their tent, “I told that thick-skulled idiot…” He sighs. “And now his wife is dead.”

“And Cordelia is trying to court him.” Morgan enters. “Already.” She then ties the flap.

“Unsurprising.” Severa rolls her eyes.

“Olivia died only a few hours ago…” Robin points out, “Gods, I didn’t realize she was that bad.”

“Let’s just focus on the next thing.” Morgan suggests.

Their father nods, “Right, well we need two more gemstones, which we will find in due time. But first, we need to make haste for Walhart’s stronghold. The sooner we kill him, the better.”

“Then we can focus on the third war with the Grimleal?” Severa asks.

“Yep.” There is a tinge of… something in his voice

“Father?” She frowns, “I swear, if you are…”

“I’m not.” He pauses, “I’m just curious as to what your Robin’s plans are.”

“We can worry about that when we get there.” Morgan states.

Robin nods, “Right, one war at a time.” Several minutes pass in silence as a sort of peace overtakes the area.  _ ‘A normal family moment, something Cordelia never could offer.’ _

“If you two want to go at it, don’t mind me.” Morgan bluntly states.

“Morgan!” Robin gasps, a flush forming on his face.

She shrugs, “It’s just… ‘my’ parents let me stay in, just to make sure Lucina didn’t prance around and ruin my day… like she always would.” She glances over at them, “It really doesn’t bother me, spending time with you two is always wonderful.”

“Robin?” Severa slowly asks.

“...I’ll admit, I don’t think I’m comfortable doing that just yet…” His eyes dart from Severa to Morgan.

“I would say the same, but if Lucina or the others…” She trails off.

“I know.” Then he startles as  **she** brings him into a kiss. “Oh, I didn’t realize…” He flushes.

“With how tough these battles are, I…” Severa’s eyes glisten.

He hesitates, “You brought something up last time…?”

Severa fidgets and bites her bottom lip. She glances over at the dagger… and catches a knowing smirk on Morgan.  _ ‘Gods… I let him do that with her watching, too?’ _ Somehow that bolstered her courage, “Yes.” She gets up and grabs the dagger.

“Severa?” He looks confused as she hands him the weapon.

Her breathing quickens as she climbs back in, “Cut me.” Her face flushes.

He looks at the dagger, then her, “So… you were doing that for more than a form of relief?” She simply nods in response. “Only because it is what you want.” He gently moves across her body before stopping near her thighs,  _ ‘So close,’ _ He brings the knife down and she moans, though it is a simple, short one.  _ ‘Gods…!’ _

Somehow it feels hundreds of times better when he does it. “Haah, Robin…” She whimpers as he makes another shallow and delicate cut. Her core is burning for him, “Please…”

“Already?” He looks surprised, but works with her unspoken request regardless, he gently places the blade aside and climbs on top of her.

She wiggles as he slowly makes his way inside her, “Ahh!” She all but screams as a surge of both pain and pleasure hits her.  _ ‘Why was there…’ _ Her internal question was answered as she sees  **Morgan** wielding the knife, her face is flushed while her body is bare. Like Robin, she just made a shallow cut. It doesn’t seem Robin had noticed her being there.

“Robin, haah, please…” She whimpers as another cut forms,  _ ‘This is just so…’ _ , she climaxes.

He smiles as his face flushes, “I’m almost…” He pants as she has yet another.  _ ‘...So blissful.’ _ “S-Severa…” He finishes.

Severa feels the soothing effect of healing energy… Morgan can use staves? “Better?” Her daughter asks as she puts both the knife and staff away.

“I thought you were just going to…” Severa manages to get out.

She shakes her head, “I also help out.” She puts her robe back on.

Gods, Severa has never had it better…


	10. The Voice is Silenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war against Walhart proving more and more strenuous, and with Chrom's tendency to help every person along the way, Robin starts to take more drastic measures to make sure they have the resources to see it through...
> 
> Even if that means killing off units.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

Robin is hunched over the War Table, as usual, while Morgan stood by his side and Severa sat on a nearby stool. “What if we move…” Morgan starts, “that Wyvern here?” Severa smiles as she can practically see the gears turning in her head.

He shakes his head, “You overlooked the Pegasus here…” He points at another piece, “She is carrying an archer with her."

She huffs, “This was all fine and easy, until troops start pairing up…” She blows some of her red and purple hair out of the way. Robin chuckles as he rubs her head.

“You’ll learn in time.” Robin comments… then the flap opens as both Chrom and Say’ri enter. “Yes?”

Chrom seemed to have regained some of his vigor since Olivia’s death, “Say’ri has rather important news.”

She nods and takes a breath, “Tiki told me to tell you, that she received a vision from Naga, informing her to perform the ritual to…”

“Where?” Robin interrupts.

Chrom sends a glare his way, yet Say’ri complies, “Here, it is called the Divine Dragon Grounds.” She points at a mountain…

His face scrunches, “It is called a two day detour that will give Walhart time to crush the remaining resistance. No.” Robin all but spits out.

“Robin…” Chrom pleads.

“Gods, Robin… this  **is** Tiki. The Voice of Naga! Think of what will happen if she dies! How the people devoted to Naga will think when they found out you let her die,” The swordmaster loses her temper.

“Naga won’t have any followers if Walhart stomps them all out.” He calmly counters, “If I’m going to be eternally damned on a decision, I will suggest for the one where we make it out  **alive** .”

Chrom still doesn’t look convinced,  _ ‘The thick-headed bastard’ _ , “Morale will rise if we save her… there are even those devoted to Naga in Walhart’s army, if we save her, they are sure to join us.”

Robin throws his hands up in the air, “Gods! Chrom, I told you. I am providing the plan that will save our asses from being handed to us… but at the end of the day, you are the Commander. If anything, I should be the one convincing  **you** to change your mind.” He all but slams his hands back on the table, “But by the gods are you making this difficult on me… on all of us.”

The Grandmaster gestures towards the outside, “Our troops are weary, we’re starting to stretch our supplies, we haven’t had a proper forge or merchant to restock our weapons and armor in days. Tonics are low and the staves are wearing out… and yet still. Still you think that using up those dwindling resources will pay off. News flash. It. Won’t.”

“Exalt Chrom?” Say’ri starts.

The man takes a breath, “No, he’s right… he always is… I’m sorry, Say’ri.”

She glares at Robin, “I see… well, I refuse to let Lady Tiki do this defenseless… I will gather a force of my own.” Chrom has a dejected look as she all but stomps away.

It wasn’t until she was gone that Robin takes a breath, “Chrom, again, I apologize for yelling, but this war…”

He places a hand on the Tactician’s shoulder, “I know… and it is a constant reminder that we aren’t as well off as we were in Ylisse or even Plegia. I will…”

Lucina barges in, “Robin… why did Say’ri leave?”

_ ‘Great…’ _ Chrom holds up a hand, “Lucina…”

She points a finger at the Grandmaster, “You went after Tiki in my timeline…” Her eyes glisten with tears, “You can’t just let her die…”

“Listen here, princess,” Morgan starts, “Because it seems Chrom’s family has this bad habit of not understanding what is being plainly presented. Your father here? He’s the Commander, if you want us to go save Tiki, convince him, and keep your damn finger from my father.”

Though for once, it didn’t calm her down, “And why are you so suddenly against Chrom?” She continues, “You two were inseparable in my timeline. Sure you had disagreements, but in the end, you always helped others…” She turns towards her father, “Please reconsider…”

Chrom looks away from everyone, “Robin…” He stares his Tactician straight in the eyes, “By my orders, we’re saving Tiki. Let’s move out.” Lucina smiles while Severa and Morgan scowl, Robin has a frown on his face.

“Of course, I’ll draw up formations and plans… get someone to retrieve Say’ri before she does something stupid.” Robin nods. Chrom and Lucina leave.

“Father…” Severa starts.

He sighs, “It seems we have a problem.” The look in his eyes became dark, disturbing.

“The future princess?” Morgan picks up.

“She has too much sway on Chrom, we’re going to lose this war because of her. Every village we saved is because she keeps bringing up that same  **damn** point...” Robin continues. “Seems like I am going to do something I never done before… stage a death.” He sighs.

Severa smirks, “Nothing you can’t handle though, right?”

He returns a smirk and nods, “Can’t be too tough… all it takes is one lucky shot…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days, it took two days to get to the Divine Dragon Grounds… two more days Walhart had to prepare. Not counting the two days to get back on track… or the time required for people to recover.  _ ‘This better be worth it.’ _ A feeling of serenity overcomes the area as the Shepherds come across a meditating Tiki. “Alright, as planned, group around Tiki,” Robin starts, “She must stay alive.” He flashes Severa and Morgan a grim look.

His daughters knew what to do… as did Henry and Tharja, actually. Morgan brought up the point to tell them, since, at the end of the day, Henry is a Grimleal and Tharja will do literally anything for Robin.  _ ‘Good, it just makes getting her dead that much easier.’ _ Severa hears an ‘incoming’ and she readies herself as she stands by Morgan, who is wielding a Levin Sword. Nothing is getting by them.

Though what she saw approach over the horizon caught her off-guard,  _ ‘Risen.’ _ However they seemed off, like they were just a pack of wild wolves sent in the general direction of their target. “Severa… those aren’t being controlled…” Morgan whispers, “We’re actually going to have to try this time.” She nods in response.

And by the gods could she tell the difference, Severa technically has no experience fighting Risen, since all the ones before now were ordered to miss her, but then didn’t stop her from doing remarkably well. She fell into the rhythm of battle with ease, to her, they were simply bandits with decaying bodies… and decaying bodies were extremely easy to cut through.

However, that did not mean the battle was a cakewalk, it seems the Risen intend to win by simply overrunning the Shepherds. Severa could make out several cries of pain as some Shepherds were forced to pull back.  _ ‘Father…’ _ She frowns as another dies by her blade,  _ ‘Please get control of these Risen.’ _ Then by some miracle, the next Risen barely grazed her, as did the next. She internally smiles and she sees Morgan with a smirk.

“They are shifting towards the West!” Robin calls out, “Damn it, that’s our weakest side.” Not that it actually surprised him, since Lucina is on point for that spot. Though Lucina proves to be a tougher unit then even he accounted for, like she has been holding back the entire time. Within minutes the Risen slowly dwindled until they were gone.  _ ‘Damn it…’ _

Severa scowls as she turns around, “Sister!” She hears Inigo shout.  _ ‘Did father summon one?’ _ She turns around and sees Inigo bleeding out just as a Risen fades away.  _ ‘Damn it, Inigo took the blow.’ _ “Sister…”

“Brother!” She cries out.

“Inigo… son.” Chrom is by his side, “No…” He was gone before the Shepherds could even get a healer to him.  _ ‘Whatever, another Chromling dead…’ _

Severa glanced over at Tiki, who is just finishing the ritual and by the gods, could she  **feel** the power radiating from her body…

A power that couldn’t do crap as a Wyrmslayer found its way through her chest. A Risen gutters out a victory cry, before being decimated by Miriel’s fire magic. If Severa squinted, she could barely make out a summoning Rune near the edge of the cliff, which fades a few seconds later. “Tiki!” Say’ri screams, “No, no no no. Lady Tiki!” At the end of the day, The Voice of Naga was still a Manakete… and Wyrmslayers were designed specifically to kill Manaketes. A fact that burned into everyone’s mind as they see her die right before their eyes, it happened so fast that she didn’t even cry out in pain.

The woman fell to the ground without a sound, even the grass seemed to stop all noise, like it was cradling Tiki to a peaceful sleep, rather than death’s embrace. “Gods, Tiki…” Say’ri repeats. “This can’t…” Then she suddenly turns and glares at Robin, “Is this the work of the ‘World’s Greatest Tactician’? How did a single Risen get by?” Her face reddens from pure anger. “You turned a blind eye, didn’t you? All because you didn’t want to help…”

Father somehow managed to remain calm, “I can’t stop everything, Say’ri.” He simply replies.

“Brother…” Lucina cries out once more, but unlike Say’ri, she chooses to remain remorseful, rather than channeling it onto Robin. “Gods, I failed you…”

“And I know of your ‘vendetta’ against the Exalt and his family, did you let them die, too?” The swordmaster continues.

“Say’ri…” Chrom starts.

“Don’t you find it strange, that the only deaths so far have been people Robin dislikes?” She turns on him.

Chrom looks at Robin, “We still need him.” He finally says.

Several moments pass, “ **You** still need him.” She all but spits out, “ **My** part of the rebellion will not follow such a… piss-poor Tactician.” And with that, she leaves.

Several others give Robin a curious look, “Okay, now that she brought that up, what the hell is going on with you?” Sully asks. “What the hell do we need to do to get you two boys to kiss and make up?”

“The percentage of the odds presented is so low, that even I wouldn’t bother taking them into account,” Miriel starts, “There would have to be an artificial adjustment in order to make these events true.”

“Please, be quiet!” Chrom speaks up, “We still have a war to win… I will bring this up to Robin afterwards.”

“I just wanna have fun with you guys again!” Nowi starts crying. “We shouldn’t be hating each other…”

“Perhaps a prayer session will ease everyone’s hearts?” Libra suggests.

“Yea… a prayer to Naga, right next to her deceased daughter… that will end well…” Tharja scoffs.

“We need to get moving if we’re any chance of stopping Walhart.” Robin finally speaks up as he walks away.

_ ‘Well, that as bad as it could have went…’ _ Severa frowns,  _ ‘Father… please send some assistance again, I think we screwed up big time…’ _


	11. 'Risen' to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against Walhart is close, and the Shepherds have no choice but to engage the man with more than a third of their force gone with Say'ri...
> 
> But maybe they don't need the swordmaster, after all, Father did say he would do anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> It still catches me off-guard how well this fic is doing.
> 
> Typing up chapters will slow down for about three weeks, because I am going to have to cover for someone's shift at work... so yeah.

Robin sighs as he runs his hands through his hair, desperately looking over the map. “Damn it!” He slams on the table several minutes later, startling Severa from an impromptu nap.

“Hm?” She sleepily asks. “What time is it?”

“Several hours till daylight, most likely.” He responds.

“And you’re still up?” She rubs her eyes.

He groans, “Losing Say’ri’s support is going to screw us over… how stupid is she to think that splintering our forces is going to make things better?”

_ ‘Has our hatred gone too far?’ _ She flinches, “We can still make it.”

He sighs, “At this rate, I am going to need…”

“Risen!” The two lovers share a glance,  _ ‘Father?’ _ , they nod and leave. Yet all that stands is a single Risen, Lucina points her blade at it. “Something… isn’t right.” The magical creation wields no weapon, in fact, it looks like it is lost, completely oblivious to where it’s it...

And it vanishes, almost like everyone has imagined it. “Huh…” Robin shrugs, before returning to the War Room with Severa, “Now then… Tie the flap.” He abruptly states.

She does so without question, then notices why. “A letter?” Her heart quickens,  _ ‘It has to be Father.’ _

Robin picks it up,  _ “For me.” _ He reads out loud,  _ “Delay your forces for half a day, and I can clear out a section on the North-eastern side.” _ He looks at Severa.

She frowns, “Oh…”

“Half a day, hm…” He is looking over the map again, before setting the letter aflame, “and the North-eastern side. Oh, untie the flap.” Severa smiles as he goes over the information,  _ ‘The stuff that looks foreign to me.’ _ She unties it and steps outside, the sun has just barely started to show itself.

“Oh, you’re up early.” Severa nearly jumps out of her skin as Kellam seemingly pops into existence, “Sorry…”

“Hey.” She steadies her breathing,  _ ‘Gods, how does he do that?’ _

“So, uh…” He starts.

“What do you want?” She spits out.

“I… just wanted to well… chat.” He hesitantly finishes.

“Busy.” She walks away and heads towards the training grounds,  _ ‘At least it’s empty for now.’ _ She grabs a training sword and begins striking a dummy, 

A pair of footsteps snaps her out of her thoughts and she has to hold back a snarl, Chrom. The man seems out of it and pays no heed to her. She focuses on her dummy, willing the Exalt’s presence away. The less she can... “Hey, Severa.”  _ ‘Oh, godsdamnit.’ _

“Hi.” She frowns and keeps her sight focused on the wooden creation,  _ ‘Why does everyone suddenly want to say something to me?’ _

He seems to be doing the same as she hears him strike his own dummy, “I… apologize.” Severa nearly stumbles.

“Pardon?”

“Your sister told me how rough your life was and I never realized how many of the problems could be linked to me.” Something is… off.  _ ‘She probably had Henry or Tharja cast a hex on him.’ _

“If you’re expecting a little apology to fix…” She trails off.

“I doubt it will, but I wanted to say it all the same.” He finally stops assaulting the dummy and places the sword down.

_ ‘Too little, too late, but whatever,”  _ Severa does the same, “Yea well, sure. Accepted, can we move on?”

He nods, “Of course. Hey, would you mind spar…”

“I didn’t say I wanted you near me yet.” She backs away as Chrom has this insulted look on his face,  _ ‘Gotcha.’ _ She internally smiles.

“Wait! No! That’s meant for…” Severa hears Lissa screech as she feels something break under her foot. Before she had time to react, she feels a load of slimy, ickiness hit her head… and this  **stuff** started ‘croaking’. “...Chrom.”

“Why?” She simply asks.

“You normally aren’t out this early and this is the path he takes every day.” She replies, “Gods, I’m so sorry…”

_ ‘Gods, even during the toughest battles, she still finds time to think of this stuff…’ _ Some of the frogs start bouncing off of her head, “You’re cleaning this.” She states, “Every last strand.

She quickly nods, “Yea! Sure thing!” Severa follows Lissa to the bath tents. The healer walks towards one of the baths and…

“Only my hair.” She adds.

The princess tilts her head, “That’ll make it really tough and plus your armor and clothes…”

_ ‘I walked right into this one, literally.’ _ Severa takes a breath, “Not a single word gets out on what you see, got it?” She spits out.

“I promise.” She nervously replies. For the first time, Severa removes her clothes and nearly leaves herself bare in front of someone other than her father, “Gods…” She flinches.

“Like I said.”

“I won’t, but… what happened?”

For a moment she considered being spiteful, to put both Mother and Chrom in a terrible light, but… “Just wash my hair.” She gets into the cheap tub, slips out of her undergarments and sinks into the water.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lissa was done, Severa’s hair has never looked so great, she actually smiled as she looked at how wonderful her hair seems. “There you go! And again, I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” She shrugs it off. “See you.” The red hair leaves the washroom and heads towards the Mess Hall, a number of the Shepherds seem to have just woken up. Morgan sits on the far side, a small breakfast near her. “Hey.” Severa says as she sits down next to her.

She smiles, “Hey.” Then she reaches out and touches her mother’s hair, “Feels nice.”

Yet she frowns, “Got hit with one of Lissa’s pranks, had her wash it for me.”

“If she washed it, then…”

She knew exactly where Morgan was going, “I had her promise.” A beat passes, “Did father tell you?”

The Tactician nods, “Mhm.”

“And why are we going here, Henry?” She hears Tharja slowly ask, “Oh…” The two Dark Mages take their seats near Severa and Morgan.

“Hello Henry, Tharja.” Morgan says.

“What’s the news?” Henry immediately asks, “I ‘news’ something is going on.” He is the only who laughs at his own pun, “Aw, come on guys.”

“We need to have our march delayed half a day, got anything?” Morgan asks in a hushed tone.  _ ‘Ah, of course she would call on them.’ _

“Hm…” Henry starts.

“Without injuring people, preferably.” Severa adds. “The battle will be tough enough as is.”

Tharja gets back up, “Consider it done.” She has a wicked smile on her face.

“Aw, I wanted to do  **his** bidding this time…” He is still smiling, however, “Speaking of, when are we going to see him?” He seems more like a child wanting candy, than a man wanting to see a force that could end the world.

“When he’s ready.” Severa simply replies,  _ ‘Probably at the last battle.’ _

Tharja returns with a satisfied smile on her face, “All done.”

Severa raises an eyebrow, “What did you do?”

She contains a laugh, “Oh… just a bad case of diarrhea… nothing too harmful.”

“Gross…” Morgan gags.

“Sounds like a ‘bowel’ of laughter to me!” Henry exclaims, “I will be ‘running’ to see the show, I wonder if…”

“Henry, stop.” Severa scowls.  _ ‘That is so disgusting…’ _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to a few… incidents, the march was delayed by little over half a day. However, when they got to the city, Severa was expecting just the troops in the area to be gone, but no…

The entire  **section** of the city had been completely decimated. Buildings were crushed, fires consumed large chunks,  _ ‘Gods, father is capable of that?’ _ Suddenly her mouth felt dry.  _ ‘No, he can’t… but Grima can.’ _

“Gods, what…” Lucina starts.

“I say we take advantage of the chaos.” Robin shrugs. “If we can…”

“Say’ri’s force couldn’t have done that, yea?” Sully interrupts.

“I smell…” Nowi starts, “Something wrong.” She scrunches her face, “I dunno, it has that bad odor that Risen carry.” She mock-gags for effect.

“Risen?” Chrom asks.

Robin sighs, “We could stand here and figure out what exactly happened, as to give time for them to recover, or we could force our way in, and strike where they are weak.”

“Sorry… go ahead.” Chrom says, the Tactician nods and seemingly just stands in place for several moments.

“I have a plan.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa was expecting at least some resistance, but it seemed as if father intended on letting no-one live, corpses lined the streets, even a chunk of the force  **inside** of Walhart’s fort are dead. Part of her expected him to have Walhart at his mercy, but that was obviously too much wishful thinking, as he, a small force, and that disgusting ‘Tactician’ of his stand on the far side.

“The Shepherds…” Walhart’s voice booms throughout the area. “The timing can’t be a coincidence…” He gets on his armored horse and wields his absurdly huge axe.

“Today is the…” Chrom starts.

“At first I thought that somehow  **they** found a way without the Fire Emblem,” Walhart continues, “But that is a fool’s notion,”

“What are you talking about?” He demands.

“This area was ravaged by the single largest force of Risen, as if every last one in this world charged my castle,” He points his axe at the Exalt, “And now? Now there is no doubt in my mind that even such a devout follower of Naga has fallen to the Fell Dragon’s influences.”

“He’s not just crazed for domination, he’s also insane…” Robin comments, then readies his tome, “Shepherds! We have a Conqueror to conquer.”

“For Ylisse!” Chrom yells as the Shepherds charge.

The resistance provided was pitiful, despite the remaining troops being his Elite, there were simply too many skilled Shepherds for them to do anything more than slow them down for mere moments, and within an hour, literally every Shepherd was ready and able to engage the brute of a man.

“Damn you… Grimleal bastards…” Was the man’s dying breath.

Severa has a small smirk,  _ ‘You’re a fool to think you could have stood a chance against Father.’ _ Robin-Grima didn’t do what he just did to stomp out all life.

He did it because his family would have died otherwise…

He did it because she wanted it done.  _ ‘I will do anything for you, Severa.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good one!


	12. A Visit from Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds are on their way back to Ylisstol and on one of the nights camping, Severa learns that Lucina wished to talk to Robin... alone.
> 
> Not if Severa has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> Looks like a small handful of chapters left... three, maybe four?
> 
> This went by too fast :/

The trip back to Ylisse was all but silence, a layer of tension blanketed the Shepherds. Walhart’s claim against Chrom hit a little too close to the truth.  _ ‘And it would be a bad thing if the truth did get out.’ _ Severa tensed, if  **Lucina** found out…

No, she couldn’t, she won’t, Severa would rather run her through in front of everyone. “Severa?” Robin’s voice brings her out of her thoughts. The two are in their own tent,  _ ‘Thank the gods we’re not sharing large tents…’ _ Due to the constraints pressed on them during the war against Walhart, the Shepherds were forced to consolidate resources, which included tents.

“Do you think we can hold this until the final battle?” She asks.

“We’re going to have to be careful, but yes.” A pause, “I should have noticed, but I got caught up and…”

“They deserved it.” She interrupts. “It was risky, but worth it.” She starts to tremble, “Those  **two** ruined my life…”

Her shaking stops as his hands make their way towards her, “I’m here for you.” She shivers as he whispers into her ear, but it’s a good kind of shiver.

“I need you.” She admits as a flush covers her face.

“Now?” He asks.

“Now.” She nods, then gasps as his touch ignites her skin once more, even through her armor. “Haah…” Piece by piece, her armor and clothes come off.

“You’ve been…” He comments as her pants drop.

She looks away, “It’s been hard, the war…”

“But it’s over now.” He has a smile on his face.

“Robin…” She whines and he nods, and resumes touching her.  _ ‘Gods…’ _ Her breathing quickens as his hands explore her and somewhere between her gasps and his groans, his own attire has been discarded. “Haah, father…” part of her paused,  _ ‘That is the first time I said that while we are…’ _ , but she didn’t care. He is the only one she wants.

He too, seemed to be caught off-guard, but continues regardless, “Severa…” He pants as he positions himself on top of her, “Daughter.” She gasps as he enters her.

“Haah, gods,” She fights to keep the sound of her moans low, “Father…” It still felt weird saying that, but it filled her with a warmth. She whimpers as her first one hits her.

“Sh…” He coos as his tempo increases, though with the huskiness in his voice, he isn’t too far himself. “Severa!”

She feels the warm liquid enter her once more, “Haah…” She pants while a satisfied smile graces her face.

Robin is the only one she ever wants.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa wakes up several hours later,  _ ‘I didn’t realize I fell asleep.’ _ She looks around, Robin isn’t here… A quick glance greets her with a note,  _ “Meeting with Chrom, Lucina wanted to talk afterwards.” _ She scowls, of course they would take him away…

But, why is there a sense of dread with that? Or was she just overreacting? Regardless, she puts her clothes and armor back on… then straps her Levin Sword on.  _ ‘Better safe than sorry.’ _

Thanks to extensive training from both Robin and Morgan, Severa has managed to wield the magical side of Levin Swords better, though it was obviously not nearly on the same level of power as the other two. She walks out of the tent and manages to catch a glance of the future princess guiding her father out of camp.  _ ‘She isn’t even trying to be subtle.’ _ She scowls and follows, while keeping her distance.

“And why do we need to be out here?” She overhears her father ask.

“It’s sensitive information.” Came her reply.

“We could have just went into the War Room and tied the flap, there  **are** silencing wards on it.” She pushes through enough of the leaves to see the two in an open field, a cliff on one side.  _ ‘Patience, this could be just a discussion of… no! She means to… but I don’t know that yet. _

“...I wanted some fresh air to go with it.” Gods, the woman is a horrible liar.

“Lucina…” He crosses his arms.

“It’s about what Walhart brought up… and Nowi…” She trails off.

“Walhart was insane, I mean, you and your ancestors are as close to Naga as you can get.” He notions towards her eye, the one with the Brand, “And we all know Nowi tends to have overreactions.”

“Robin…” She starts, “There are some things that I have yet to tell you about the future.” Severa rolls her eyes,  _ ‘Every conversation.’ _

“Nothing good, I assume?”

“It’s about father’s death.”

A moment passes, which turns into several minutes, “I wouldn’t.” Somehow, father managed to figure out what she was implying. “I’m not perfect by any means, but I wouldn’t dare.”

“I didn’t want to believe it, but… Risen conveniently attacking the section of the city we were to assault? A single Risen appearing and murdering Tiki? A single Risen appearing in an attempt to assassinate me?” Her Falchion is drawn…

And she jumps back as lightning strikes her location, “Back. Off.” Severa snarls, Levin sword in hand.

“You followed…”

“You will not take him from me.” Her voice cracks. “Haven’t you already done enough? Am I not allowed happiness?”

“I didn’t…” She gasps as a bolt hits her,  _ ‘That wasn’t mine…’ _ Robin doesn’t have his on him, either.

“Sheathe your blade, or I will drop you.” Morgan enters.

Lucina has a stern look, “This is between…” She sidesteps another bolt.

“If it concerns Father, it concerns both of us as well. We lost enough, you don’t know how tough it has been.” She continues.

“How would you feel if  **your** mother didn’t care? If she was out eloping with another man?” Severa adds.

“Cordelia…” She starts.

“Are you daft? Did you not see her chasing Chrom down the  **same day** Olivia died? Did you not hear how she all but admitted her feelings?” Morgan asks. “How is that not enough proof that she doesn’t care about Robin?”

Lucina frowns, “She didn’t, she was simply offering comfort, as did everyone else who visited him.”

“Were you there for all of it?”

She shakes her head, “No, but…” Another bolt, another dodge, then her eyes widen as she realized her position...

“Sheathe it or die.” Morgan repeats as she positions herself on one side, while Severa covers the other.

“Robin?” She pleads, “You wouldn’t just…”

“They have you at their mercy, and you still fight it?” Tharja shows herself, “You’re on your own here, girl.”

“Th-Tharja?” Her grip trembles as her gaze darts from person to person.

“Last time, put it down.” Morgan’s Levin sword starts crackling with electricity.

“I… can’t believe…” The future princess sighs and puts her Falchion away… before keeling over.

“Sorry princess, can’t let you do that. Nyahahahaha!” Henry walks up to her as a purple energy fades from his hands, “Ooo, I got some delightful news for you!”

Lucina’s body shakes as the Grimleal approaches her, “Henry…?”

“That’s my name!” He grabs her with surprising strength and drags her away from the edge, “Can’t have you tripping, that would be a real fall from grace!” He then wraps an arm around her and gestures towards the others, “Now see, here’s the thing, there’s a little issue... ”

Tharja nods as she approaches Lucina from the other side, “Two, actually, one is you, obviously. The other, well…” The Plegian Dark Mage’s hand snake around her body, before landing on Falchion’s hilt.

“No!” Lucina finds herself unable to fight back, “You wouldn’t… Grima needs to be stopped! F-Father!” To her surprise, her voice comes out small.

“Nyahahaha, can’t have you crying out for help!” Henry rubs a hand through her hair, then a ring of steel echoes as Tharja removes the sacred blade. “Ooo, shiny.”

“Now, listen,” Tharja coos in her ear, “You have a very important meeting to attend, and we can’t have you being late.”

“Th-The camp isn’t even…” She gasps as Henry lands a punch on her gut.

Henry chuckles, “Let us worry about that, right buddy?” A Risen with a Wyvern lands.  _ ‘I didn’t even hear it.’ _ The Risen lets out a groan. “You know what to do.”

“They’ll notice…” She counters.

“You underestimate the power of Dark Magic, time traveler.” Robin… wait.  _ ‘Father?!’ _

“Robin? But…” Lucina’s eyes dart from Robin to Robin.

Grima-Robin gently walks over to the princess, “Especially my magic. A few quick words will erase you from their memories and you’ll be forgotten… just how Cordelia abandoned  **my** daughter.” His hand grazes her chin and she freezes in fear, “But don’t worry, I have no intention in just killing you… yet.” He glances over at the sacred blade, before grabbing it, “I know the perfect spot for that, too. At the bottom of the ocean, strapped to a rock, never to be seen again.” The hum of magic fills the air, “Get her out of my sight.”

The Risen yanks on the princess, “Father…” Severa breaths,  _ ‘He doesn’t look any different.’ _

He smiles, “Sadly, this was a brief visit, I really do need to get going.” He brings her into a hug. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, all of you.”

“Father…” Severa whines as she grips him tighter.

“...I missed you, too.” Grima-Robin gets another set of arms wrapped around him as Morgan joins in. “But you two are in the best set of hands that can take care of you, right?” He turns his attention to Robin.

The Grandmaster nods, “Like you, I would do anything for them.”

“I’ll see you all soon, okay?” The Fell Dragon backs off of the embrace… then teleports away.

“Aw, already?” Henry pouts, “Oh well… let’s get back!”

When they returned to camp, nobody even batted an eye about how the future princess didn’t come back.  _ ‘How much magic does he have now?’ _ She found herself not caring, her father effectively removed both Lucina and a Falchion from the picture forever.

_ “I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.” _ She smiles as Robin and her return to their tent.  _ ‘Even at the cost of the world?’ _

_ “I would strike a deal with Grima, if that is what it takes.” _ It should be wrong that she doesn’t care about the rest, but then again…

Robin was the only one who ever cared for her, but now she has her ‘actual’ father with Grima seemingly at his command, her ‘past’ father as her lover, and a wonderful daughter… maybe she doesn’t want anything else in this world.

Maybe it would be alright if it was just them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings? Screw that, they're overrated, let me just slam some more pain on Chrom and his daughter while Severa, Morgan, and Robin smirk in the darkened corner.


	13. A Moment of Peace and Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa receives a rather unexpected surprise mere minutes after waking up one morning.
> 
> The Shepherds also have a feast set up for all to join, which causes a few things she would have rather kept secret get out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.

The following days were nothing less than wonderful for Severa, as Father’s spell came out perfectly.  _ ‘Lucina who?’ _ Since then, the Shepherds have made their way back to Ylisstol, where the ‘search’ for the last gemstone has begun. Severa knows where it is at and it won’t be known until Father is ready. So, until then?

She had all the time in the world to relax, something she planned on milking while she can. Right now, she lies spent next to Robin, another night together.  _ ‘And no one else can have him.’ _ For once, she reached out and stroked his face, and her heart starts racing again.  _ ‘I don’t want anyone else.’ _ The Grandmaster mutters something before pushing his face into her hand.

Chrom is still shoving all the paperwork on him, but it won’t be like that for long… She smiles as she lets out a content sigh… before all but bolting up and running towards the toilet and letting her stomach contents loose. “Severa?” Robin was awake in the minute, “Gods…” She felt his hand snake around and check her forehead, “You’re burning up! I’ll get Morgan.” He pats her on her shoulder before leaving.

_ ‘Of course I get sick… because why not?’ _ She scowls as another wave of nausea hits her. Several minutes pass before her daughter comes in, Severa gets back onto the bed as she holds a staff.

Morgan frowns as she looks her mother over, “I… should have told you that I only trained in staves… not healing in general. If a staff won’t fix it, then that’s all I got.” A pause, “Lissa should be here soon.” She adds.

“It’s alright,” Robin assures her.

“I’m here!” Lissa exclaims as she all but slams the doors open, “Let’s see…” Within a second, the cheerful princess is gone and the determined Cleric comes into play. Several minutes pass as she runs through a number of tests. “Oh!” She squeaks out.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asks.

A heavy flush covers her face as she sheepishly smiles, “I wouldn’t say wrong…” She taps her staff, “So uh, Severa…”

“If you don’t tell me what is…” Severa starts.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” A silence hangs over the air, “Come on, I won’t judge! I’m just happy to see you  **are** with someone after all! Who have you been running off with?”

“I need a minute…” Severa’s head flops back on the pillow, “Go on.” Lissa pouts before leaving.

The door closes, “Well, I suppose I’m going to see me come into existence…” Morgan says.

Severa’s face flushes, “Better now than during the war.” Another silence looms over.  _ ‘Well, this wasn’t how I was expecting today to go…’ _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lissa just had to open her mouth… a wave of ‘congratulations’ and ‘who is he’ all but bombarded Severa throughout the day. Granted, she did feel happy about it, but she could do without the attention. Especially without a few certain people’s attention and for once, these two weren’t related to Chrom…

It was Panne and Nowi. Because of their heightened senses, they didn’t need to ask ‘who is he’, all they needed was one sniff… and that really unnerved her. The last Taguel points things out as she pleases while the Manakete couldn’t keep a proper secret to save her life.

At least Henry could keep Nowi under control, Panne however? She may not always be at Ylisstol’s castle, but she did have a house not even a mile from the city. So, it was only a matter of time before she caught on…

And unfortunately, that time came much sooner than she would have liked… as  **all** the Shepherds have gotten together for a feast. The red hair could practically feel beast-shifter’s gaze on her. “Panne?” Chrom asks, startling the Taguel out of her trance, “Did you not have anything to share?” Oh right, the part where updates are given.

Another moment passes as she glances from one Shepherd to the other, before it lands back on Chrom with a disgusted look, “This will be my last day with you all.” A sneer forms.

“There is still the threat of the Grimleal.” Chrom states. “We could…”

She sighs, clearly uninterested, “This ‘Shepherd’ group isn’t the one I initially fought for. I will no longer offer my fang and claw for you.”

“Um… it isn’t because of me?” Ricken asks. “I know…”

“The only one left worthy of being regarded by name has died, manspawns.” She frowns.  _ ‘Oh, Libra… wait, he died?’ _ Severa glanced around and sure enough, the Naga Priest was absent.  _ ‘When?’ _

“Is there anything…?” Chrom starts.

“No.” She interrupts once more, “At first I thought it was just the stress of the war on Valm, but now I can pinpoint it to a select few people.” Her gaze burns down each person, before landing on Severa… then hops back to Chrom, “Also, how often do you manspawn mate with your children?”

Severa gulps, “Pardon?” Chrom asks. “I mean… we don’t.”

Panne scowls, “Then why does Severa have Robin’s musk all over her?  **His** sex?” The entire room went silent. “Why is it that things started to change  **after** Severa joined?”

Severa shrinks back,  _ ‘Gods…’ _ “Woah woah, wait…” Lissa starts, “So you’re having…? Ewww!”

“Robin? Severa?” Chrom asks.

“Courting your own daughter? That is the most…” Maribelle huffs.

“I knew your attachment to your father was strong, but…” Gerome trails off.

Severa bites back her tongue and even Robin patting her thigh wasn’t enough to calm her. “Is that why you left me?”

Then all the nervousness and worry turned into anger,  _ ‘She thinks…’ _ Severa snarls, stands, and stares straight at the offending voice, “ **You** never loved father!  **You** never loved me!  **You** still chased after Chrom even when Father married you! And  **you** dare think you are the victim? After  **you** ruined my life?”

Cordelia sat for a moment, unsure of what to say. “Do you know whose name you called out when you were on your deathbed?” Morgan asks. “It wasn’t Father or Mother... no, you were still wanting Chrom.”

Robin procures a paper from his robe, the same one Severa gave him when she first arrived, “I obviously wasn’t there… but it was bad enough that the future Robin wrote a letter for me.” He holds the letter up, “And I do not, for a second, regret taking my daughter in, because gods know you wouldn’t.”

“Gods, I’m…” Cordelia starts as tears form, “I never thought that…”

“Even when I came back with the rest, you barely batted an eye at me,” Severa adds, “Too little, too late.” She leaves,  _ ‘Screw her…’ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa lies on her father’s bed, completely exhausted.  _ ‘It’s out now… I give myself to my father.’ _ She idly messes with the covers. “Mother?” Morgan pokes her head in the room.

“Come on in.” Severa hears her close the door and joins her on the bed, she notices her daughter extending her arms, and she pulls her into a hug. “Gods…” For once, tears form in front of someone else.

“Sh…” She coos in a manner that almost matches Robin’s. “We’re here for you… we are family, after all.”

“Yeah…” She quietly mutters.

“Father will be a while…” She adds.

A pause, “Morgan… mind doing something for me?” Her red eyes meet Morgan’s blue.

“Of course!” She smiles.

The frown forms, “Make a few new ones…” Morgan raises an eyebrow, “Please.”

She hesitates, but ends up nodding, “Okay.” Severa watches her daughter retrieve the dagger once more,  _ ‘I’m sorry father, but…’ _ Then she grabs her staff. The red hair removes her pants,  _ ‘Almost out of room here, too.’ _

She takes a breath as Morgan delicately cuts into her thigh,  _ ‘Sweet release…’ _ Tears fall off of her eyes as she falls asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severa wakes several hours later to both Robin’s and Morgan’s arms wrapped around her.  _ ‘Now what?’ _ Did Panne say more after she stormed out? Probably, the Taguel most likely told everything she has observed over the course of the Valmese War.  _ ‘Which explains why she was so quiet during the war.’ _

“Love?” Robin stirs, “You’re shaking again.” She hadn’t even realized it.

“I’m ready for this to end.” She simply replies. “I’m tired of people always making us seem like the offenders… when  **we** are the ones that suffered.”

A pause, “It should be a few days.” He nods.

_ “I will do anything to make it up to you.” _ She sighs,  _ ‘It would be for the best if all I had to do is  _ **_be_ ** _ with my family. No Shepherds, no wars… no Cordelia and no Chrom.’ _ A long pause in her thoughts followed.

_ ‘Even if the only way is to burn the rest of the world.’ _


	14. The Victims and the Offenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Validar has arrived, though it is doomed to fail, which only a half-dozen of The Shepherds know: Robin, Morgan, Severa, Tharja, Henry, and Nowi...
> 
> And Severa has waited a long time for this, thankfully it will have been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> And there it is, another story I can now take off my mind since it is done.

Despite the animosity between Robin, Severa, Morgan, and the Shepherds, they still gathered under Chrom’s leadership for the final strike against Validar. Though Severa had the distinct feeling that after this, that would be it.  _ ‘Father…’ _

Chrom and Robin were fighting off Validar, while the rest were left to deal with a combination of Risen and Grimleals. There were moments when Severa just felt like tossing her sword aside and leaving, but she had to keep pushing.  _ ‘Father will be here soon.’ _

That hope dwindled as more and more of the Risen and Grimleals died, but he didn’t show. “I-Impossible!” Validar’s death scream echoed through the chamber.

“We… did it.” Chrom smiled.

“Father!” A very familiar and annoying voice echoed through the chamber as Lucina dashed towards Chrom.

A buzz of magic filled the air, “Lucina? Where have you been?” He brings her into a hug, “Where is…”

“We need to leave, now!  **He** ’s here.” She looks panicked. “Gr…” She gasps in pain.

“You only escaped because  **I** let you.” Grima-Robin enters the room.

“Robin? But…” Chrom looked from Robin to Robin.

“Oy! What the hell is going on?” Sully asked.

“A duplicate?” Miriel starts, “Or a future version?”

Father clicks his tongue as a powerful magic enters the room, “Just a concerned father.” His voice booms, “Someone looking to even the score.” He lazily points at the Exalt and the future princess. “Starting with you two.”

“Robin?” Chrom steals a glance at his Tactician.

The man glares at him, “‘Twould be best not to let a wolf into the flock’.” He smirks. “But in this case, I suppose a ‘wolf’ would be a ‘dragon’.”

He draws his Falchion, “We fought to stop this. Come on, you broke free before.”

Robin’s eyes flash red, “Chrom… I can’t break free if I let it happen, now can I?”

Grima-Robin nods, “I love how this all turned out and I feel as I should thank you, Lucina.” He mock-bows, “You played right into my hands.”

“Wh-what?” She recoils.

His smile is wicked, “I let Grima in, because I told my daughter I would do anything to secure her happiness. So, that is what I did. I  **let** you and the others get away.” He pauses, “But, I needed to make sure you asked Naga to go back in time, so I slowly started picking the Shepherds off, until Tiki brought it up.” The room is filled with silence.

“We will stop you.” Chrom declares.

“Stop me from what?” He glances around the room, “What if I were to tell you that I have no interest in destroying the world? That the Grimleal perverted from their original purpose?”

“I would call you a liar.”

Grima-Robin laughs, “I assure you, I don’t. I only wanted those of  **Naga** blood dead…” He trails off. “Did you know that Naga had a lover at one point? A dragon she abandoned when he fell to the madness that all Manakete eventually suffer?” He takes a few steps, “And that this specific dragon’s name is Grima?”

“Naga is…” Lucina starts.

“Caring? Kind? She could have spared me, but she chose not to.” He snarls, “And now? Now, I will erase the rest of the ‘Exalted’ bloodline… and that is it.” The tension seems to fade, “Because after all the wielders of the Falchion are dead, I will have all the time I need to take the rest of the Naga worshipers out.” His hand glow with a purple magic, “And I know just the people to take you two down.”

Lucina and Chrom gasp as they kneel over from a sudden wave of Dark Magic. “Chrom!” A number of people shout, but the wall of fire returns.

“Robin… Severa…” The Fell Dragon nearly sings, “I have some presents for you…” Severa smirks as she harmlessly passes through the fire, with Morgan, Henry, Nowi, and Tharja close behind.

“S-Severa?” Lucina pants as the red-hair brings her Levin Sword to her neck.

The future princess gasps as Severa jerks her head up to meet the red hair’s, “I have waited a long time for this.” Severa slowly pushes her sword at Lucina’s chest. “And it is so worth it.” Severa can hear protests from the other Shepherds, but to her? The only two people in this room are her and Lucina. She can tell the future princess is trying to break free of the magical bonds that have her immobilized… and the fear in her eyes.

“Daughter?” Grima-Robin asks.

“I want her to suffer.” Severa pulls the sword away, “A quick death isn’t good enough.” She looks at him for his approval. Robin, too, has hesitated, though he was probably waiting for Severa.

And the Fell Dragon nods, “Very well.”

The red-hair yanks Lucina up, “And it will be months before I am finished with you… I have a lot of scars to make.” She pushes her down on the ground.

“Shepherds.” Grima turns towards the group, “Whether you want to believe it or not, I have no intention of ending the world, just those devoted to Naga. Leave, and I will not bother you. Get in the way of my plans, and I will end you.”

“We… will,” Chrom gasps as Robin hits him with the pommel of his sword.

“Henry,” Grima-Robin says.

“Yes, sir!” The Dark Mage smiles.

“Put his Falchion in a similar position as Lucina’s.”

“Consider it done…” He walks up to the Exalt, “Sorry Exalt, I’m going to have to borrow this,” Chrom struggled once more as the Grimleal unsheathed his blade, “Ooo, this could be considered a honeymoon.” He turns towards Nowi, “A romantic flight across the sea.” Henry takes the Falchion and leaves with his wife.

Severa glanced past the wall of fire to see that a number of Shepherds have seem to left, though whether it is from pure stubbornness or the fool’s notion she could save him, Cordelia is one of the few who stayed. Tears freely roll down the woman’s eyes, “Did you want to join him, Cordelia?” Grima-Robin asks. The Pegasus Knight startles, she was clearly in a trance, “I’ll gladly give you a room with him.” Severa smirks,  _ ‘Ah, he knew this would happen… which was why he didn’t push Robin and me to kill them.’ _

“Don’t listen to him!” Chrom shouts, but he finds his voice smaller, quieter.

“I can even arrange it so you can give yourself to him, like you always wanted.” The Fell Dragon continues. Cordelia looks at the exit, then back to Chrom, she is the only Shepherd remaining,  _ ‘Idiot.’ _ Her grip on her lance falters and she dismounts from her Pegasus. “Just like I thought.” He whispers to his family.

The wall of flames dissipate as she runs towards the Exalt, her lance has since been tossed away. “Damnit, Cordelia…” Chrom says.

“Dense as always, Chrom.” Grima shakes his head, “She has always been like this for you. Ready to throw the world away if it means being with you.” The Fell Dragon holds up his hand before Cordelia actually pounces on him, “Down that hallway, third door on your right.” He says like he is an innkeeper, “You’ll find ‘things’ to smooth out the process in the drawers. Have fun.”

Tharja laughs, “Dark Magic is a wonderful tool.” She is grinning like a madwoman,  _ ‘Oh, so Cordelia is under a hex, too.’ _

“Father!” Lucina shouts as he is forced to go with Cordelia.

“Oh no,” Lucina hisses as Severa slices into the woman’s arm with her Levin Sword, the electricity causing the wound to cauterize on the spot, “The only one you should be worried about here is me.”

“Same hallway, second door on your right.” Grima-Robin speaks up again, “You’ll find a large number of Tonics in the room,” He glances over at Lucina, “Tonics I had stolen from the villages in our time.” His gaze returns to Severa, “I will also have Risen ready with staves.” He then flashes a wicked smile, “The walls are also a bit… thinner than the rest, so make sure you scream extra loudly for your father, Lucina…”

And with that, Severa forces the future princess to her feet, “Come on,” She smirks as Lucina is forced to move, “We have a lot of time to catch up on.”

Severa was right, all she really needed was her family… well, it helps she gets to have her fun with Lucina,  _ ‘But even that will get old eventually.’ _ And after she is dead, then Severa will spend the rest of her time with her family. She takes a glance at Lucina and relishes in the pure dread on her face. “S-Severa…?” She whines.

The door opens and Severa tosses her on the bed,  _ ‘A bed that will be stained with her blood by the end of it.’ _ A flair of magic enters the room as the future princess lands on it,  _ ‘An immobilization spell just for her.’ _ She sheathes her Levin sword and grabs her father’s dagger, the one she used on herself for the longest time. “The arms, first?” She comments as she climbs on the bed.

Severa gently moves the arm up as she places the weapon next to her shoulder, “Cut number one…” She nearly sings as the knife bites through both her outfit and her skin, it is rather shallow to start off with and all she gets is a whimper. She moves it slightly over and starts the next one, a little deeper. Lucina bites her lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet. “Don’t close your mouth.” Severa snarls, before stabbing through the woman’s hand.

“Ahh!” Came the scream,  _ ‘Much better.’ _ She starts on the next one and is rewarded with cries for help.  _ ‘Beautiful.’ _ The third one comes and she can tell the woman is losing her ground.

“Don’t worry, we’ll build up that stamina, too.” She wipes the blade clean and grabs one of the many tonics and seals the wounds. She pauses as she looks her over, “Though, I can think of something else to do while we wait for you to recover…” She flinches as she hears a particularly loud moan from Cordelia.

“Severa, please…” She weakly protests. “Don’t.” Lucina whimpers as Severa crawls up on her, “Don’t…” She is silenced by Severa’s lips, though the kiss is uncaring.

_ ‘And I have all the time in the world…’ _ She smirks as she breaks the kiss and starts traveling across her body,  _ ‘Thank you, Father. This is so worth the wait.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it and the twisted ideas that came with it.
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
